Lady In Red Don't Pull Away
by Tigerlily xoxo
Summary: The dead walk...two women are in their house going about their normal routine unaware of the chaos quickly overwhelming the world outside. Their neighbors Daryl and Merle come to help them...protect them. Though the Dixons have avoided them since they had moved in that all changes as they learn that the only way to deal with this new world is together.Daryl/OC and Merle/OC others2.
1. Wherin The World Ends

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR MASS EFFECT OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HEREIN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND ANY ACTIONS TAKEN BY THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES MADE ARE BY MY DESIGN.**

**Chapter 1 Wherein the World Ends**

Sarah was in the shower when the first stories began to hit the news. People going crazy and attacking with no warning or provocation, seemingly immune to pain or reason like rabid animals. Samantha, her sister was no better. She was playing video games when if only she had been watching tv instead she could have had some warning. Instead as Sarah saw when she stepped out of the shower and went to air dry and chat with her sister in her room Sam was playing Mass Effect.

They heard emergency vehicles and police but had no way of knowing that anything was wrong; that it had reached their little town, their little neighborhood. Blissfully in ignorance the two sat chatting, Sam shooting husks and owning fools, Sarah brushing her hair. Both with something they wanted desperately to reveal but not sure how to. And then they heard screams and shots, not from the game, from outside.

Sam paused the game and went to look at the window; grinning wide she motioned Sarah over. "Look who's finally coming over?" she said to Sarah. Sarah finally coming to the window after a few seconds of trouble getting out of her bed to see the chaos outside their home and the Dixon brothers sprinting across their lawn oblivious it seemed to the mayhem around them. The women looked at each other as Daryl and Merle disappeared on their porch. When their door bell rang they jumped into action, Samantha downstairs to answer, Sarah to dress.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Sam reached the door just as a heavy fist began pounding. She quickly undid the deadbolts and opened the door, dodging Merle's fist as it came for another heavy knock, a look of annoyance across his face. Sam stood in the door for a moment, when she saw the look of worry on Daryl's face she didn't hesitate to step aside saying to the brothers "You'd better come on in then. Sarah'll be down as soon as she gets dressed; she's just out of the shower." As Daryl ran upstairs to check on Sarah she imagined Sam motioned for Merle to sit on the couch before taking a seat there herself.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Sarah still naked was going nuts trying to find something to wear for her secret crush Daryl when she heard heavy boot steps running up the stairs. The steps of a man. They stopped outside her bedroom door. A light almost hesitant knock sounded against her door before she heard Daryl speak and her heart stopped. She was so stunned at his standing there that she barely caught what he was saying. "My brother and I... we came to check up on you girls. With all that has been happening we just wanted to make sure you and Sam was alright seein' as you don't keep any menfolk around."

That's just great Daryl finally comes to see you and you can't find nothin to wear, just runnin around your room like a chicken with its head cut off.' Sarah cursed to herself. Thinking quickly for something to say to distract him and keep him outside. Cursing herself again for not putting a lock on her door. She said, "Hold on Daryl dear I'm tryin to hunt down somethin to wear. I was just lounging in my towel when Sam saw you boys comin to pay us a visit." He was replying with an "Alright then, be here if you need me." As she cast her eyes frantically around her room still looking for something to look beautiful in.

Several minutes passed as Sarah got more and more frantic trying to figure out a look that would awe a man like Daryl Dixon. Outside Daryl was getting worried and Sarah could hear it in his tone when he asked, "Ya sure ya don't need any help, ya seem to be encountirin a fair amount of trouble takin so long ya sure nothin is wrong?" This statement worried her because she could hear concern in his voice which if this was a social call shouldn't be there. Sarah began to think something else was going on, something was happening that would prompt a checkup by the Dixon boys. She thought back to how he tore up the stairs like something was on fire and he even said he and Merle were worried about them and that's why they came over, to make sure they were ok.

But damn that's something that you do when a serial killer is on the loose or maybe the riot outside was worse than she thought. Realizing that he was only getting more agitated by the second she shot back a response. "The only thing wrong is I can't seem to find anything to wear." At this Daryl laughed; raising Sarah's ire with his amusement. "Well don't you know a man can help ya with that?" Sarah replied shocked "You stay right where you are! I can't believe you said that. Keep your pants on I'm gonna be out won't be but a minute. Just as soon as I find something."

Then she spied a pretty red shirt, one that was long enough to be a dress...well almost but this was Daryl her hot redneck neighbor if she didn't hook him now she might never get the chance. After all he had all but ignored her during the whole seven years they had lived in this house.

If she wanted him and boy did she, she had to do something about it. Yelling to Daryl she had something. She pulled the shirt over her head, no bra and threw on a pair of panties. It was very tight over her overfull very large breasts, putting them on display quite nicely, it was also just this side too short to be anywhere near decent for a dress, she should really put shorts on but as seduction was her plan she decided to leave it. Dressed she fiddled with her long dark brown hair arranging her hair so it framed her face.

Finally ready she took a breath and opened the door. Daryl made to storm past her into the room but then he stopped, ears turning red he turned around. "I'm not takin another step until ya put on a pair of shorts. That shirt aint decent enough ta be a dress." While he was looking away he could still see her out of the corner of his eye so when she began jumping up and down grinning like a fool that he seemed to enjoy her little display, he turned even redder.

He added in his sexy southern twang, "And for the love of god put a bra on, can't have that woman a yours pullin my head off cuz I'm admirin" flushed he let the sentence drop covering his eyes, "Goddamn just put a bra on! Can't talk to ya if ya runnin around with no bra, in that tight little thing jumpin up and down no less; like you is now, an we gotta talk woman."

Getting no response from Sarah he spoke again once more trying to emphasize his point. "In case ya hadn't noticed there's quite a bit a happenins goin on out there, dangerous happenins. So if ya would please put on som'in decent I could come in there and do what I came here to do." Upset at his dismissal but also scared at what seemed to be very bad things going on outside, to expedite things she complied with his request. After all once this serious conversation he seemed almost desperate to have was done, was nothin to say she couldn't make a pass at him. She was tired of waiting for him to notice her. When she was done she opened the door all the way and told him to come in and make himself comfortable.

Glad she hadn't made a god awful mess in her frenzy. He sat down on the bed and motioned her to sit next to him, close next to him. It all seemed so serious and suddenly very real. Once she sat he checked her over, said he was lookin for bites. That that was how the craziness spread; being bitten by one of the people actin crazy. Seeing that she was alright he scooted over a little bit. He asked her if they'd had any phone calls or visitors. He seemed sad that she said no, it had been a quiet morning. Sarah said, "Enough! Tell me what's going on!" she demanded stern and angry.

"I'm sorry for kinda beatin around the bush about this, I aint the best talker, but it seems that some pretty bad stuff is goin on and ya might wanna contact your kin, see they're alright." "Nobody to call really. I wanna know what you know about what's goin on." Daryl sighed and said, "Seems to be the end of the world. Things are falling apart fast. Some kinda disease they say. Government knows about it, it was all over the tv about how they're tryin to come up with a cure before it got out into the population. It's the bites, when ya get bit ya get sick, then ya die and ya come back and attack. They don't just go after people, they attack animals too. Animals don't come back though, not much left a course of an animal to tell but with a person if ya manage ta get away y'all die and turn with just one bite."

Sarah sat back digesting. "So the government is trying though, to stop them?" "Yes ma'am, but from what I'm seein they fightin a loosin battle. More and more of them and less and less of us. Soon there won't be much government left." "So what are we gonna do?"Sarah replied sounding frightened."Well now that's for the four of us to discuss. Whether we should stick together or not, where to find shelter. I think we should stick together, head out to the country, less people and we can live out there. I know you ladies hunt and shit figure ya know some survival stuff too. You might be able to make it on your own, just you and your lady but I think you'd stand a better chance against us. S'not like you knows how to fight and killin a man is worlds different than killin an animal."

"I suppose your right about stickin together, it makes sense, I don't know why you came to help us but I'm grateful. My sister and I don't really need to rely on you to survive but the company might be nice." "Sister? Sam an yous is sisters? I thought yous was lesbians, we both did." "Um no, definitely not. We aren't even real sisters. It's just we've known each other for so long and we're so close that when we moved here that's what we told people because we wanted to be." "You two just kinda adopted each other huh?" Sarah's head was spinning, the world was going to hell in a hand-basket, it might even be the end of times and he was calm, relaxed almost given the weird conversation and how uncomfortable he is with women.

He was a little frazzled and nervous but that was cuz a her not outside. He was never one for talking, right now today he had said more to her than in seven years of living next to one another and her pouring him the occasional drink when he decided to go to the bar.

Noticing she had gone silent Daryl eased back too, trying to at least get comfortable even if he couldn't relax with all that hoopla goin on out there. He was the next to speak, "It's a lot ta take in, that's why I wanted ta come, was worried about ya two findin out the hard way just how bad its getting out there. It sure is a hell of a conversation, and as I recall we aint had many so it kinda is our first conversation..." Sarah cut off his rambling with a kiss. Just a soft peck that was broken quickly as much by his shock as by her wanting to say something.

Drawing back Sarah spoke, "Seems to me that maybe we should be doing something else then, something better." she leaned in for another kiss but before she could Daryl stopped her. "Why do ya wanna kiss me woman? I might believe you when you say you're not a lesbian but kissin now like this might not be such a good idea. It's not like ya like me; it's the stress, the shock. It would be wrong to start something now just cuz things are dark and horrible and ya need comfort."

"It's not stress really. I'm impressed by your display of chivalry and this is how I wanna show it. And you're wrong about me liking you. Don't sell yourself short, you're a good man and I want you. I wanted you even before all this but I always had an excuse before. I've always had a thing for you ever since I met you. It's just that now it's the end of the world. If not now then when?" she pulled him closer curling herself into his lap hugging him.

To her surprise he wrapped his strong arms around her. Sarah spoke once more saying,"I'm scared I'll admit it but I don't wanna think about it. I don't wanna think about what's going on out there. I don't wanna think about the future. I wanna be here with you, kissing you. There's no one else, nowhere else I wanna be right now." "Alright Sarah"he said bringing his lips to hers. This time he didn't hesitate or pull away, neither of them did. They kept kissing and soon their kiss deepened, their tongues seeking exploring, meeting in a flurry of sparks.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Downstairs Sam decided to break the silence that had been stretching for several minutes by offering the oldest Dixon a drink. "I know this isn't a social call since you Dixons don't call on people but I feel that I should offer you a drink anyway, so do you want something?" he responded with a gruff "No." She sighed, knowing it was going to be one of those conversations where she did all the talking and he said as little as possible, too little leaving her going nuts trying to figure out what he meant. "Okay" She responded disappointed. Merle seeing the look on her face became embarrassed at being the cause.

He was blushing slightly looking ashamed when he said, "I'm sorry, just not right now, maybe later, need to have a talk. Nows not really time to get comfortable." "It's not? What's going on? I know you aren't here to make our acquaintance; you made it very clear when we moved here that you wanted nothing to do with us and now you just stroll in with a riot going on outside. You may not be one for conversation Merle Dixon but you better start." "Okay woman, no need to go on a rant over my bad manners. I apologize, again."

He paused then collecting his thoughts. He really did have something to tell her. Well she decided, he could tell her over a drink. He could use the time she was up to think and be ready when she got back. Decided she got up to get a Pepsi, when she got to the fridge she would ask what to get him, and if he didn't respond or declined he was getting one too. However before she could take a step he gently put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Relax Merle I'm just getting me somethin ta drink. It too early for alcohol?"

"On a day like today no ma'am but if it's all the same to ya I'd rather have my wits. I'll have a soda." "Merle Dixon choosing sobriety, I thought I'd never see the day." she said going to the kitchen. "Sorry if that came out too snippy, I didn't mean it ta be. An I was kidin about the booze. I'm going for soda too, Pepsi alright?" "Just so, what I wanted anyway." getting the sodas from the fridge she moved back into the living room getting coasters along the way. She put one down in front of Merle and the other right next to it where she planned to sit.

Sighing as she sat she said, "Well we can dance around it all day or ya can just tell me what's goin on Dixon." "Aint that easy cher. Turn on the tv." reaching for the remote she said turning the tv and cable on, "I don't see what it'll tell me that you won't" stopping when the screen turned on but no picture followed. She changed the channel and got more nothing, blue screens and static. "How can this be?" she cried gesticulating her despair with her hands, still holding the remote. "There can't just be nothing."

"I'm afraid so. It's a lot worse out there than you think." "It just can't be!" she said getting up and beginning to pace. Merle got up as well looking awkward and nervous went over to her. He put his arms around her rubbing her back; tears were finally starting to fall. "Its gonna be alright" he said trying to soothe her. "How? How is it gonna be alright? How can it everything's gone and the world's gone crazy. "Shhh. Its gonna be alright I'm here. I got ya. I'm not gonna leave ya. World's gone crazy before always comes back. Life finds a way. Til then we stick together, the four of us, take it one day at a time. Me an my brother you an ya lady, we're strong, strong enough ta fight, ta make it through this."

"But what is it? What's happening?" "Don't know fa sure. Disease a some kind never seen anything like it. 'Cept maybe in a horror movie." he pulled away from her, taking her hand he guided her back to the couch. When they sat down he kept holding her hand even putting his other hand over hers, his large hands swallowing her small ones he kept talking not missing a beat. "Makes people crazy, hungry. They go around wanderin, huntin anything that moves. They catch a person they try to eat 'em, kill 'em. Person gets away, so long as them thins got a bite in they'll get sick, real sick and become one a those things rabid, hungry. Only way to stop 'em is to kill 'em, shootin 'em in the head is the only thing that works."

"Okay, well we're safe here for a little while anyways. The door's triple dead bolted it'll hold." pulling her now hot hand away from his. She asks, "So do ya maybe wanna do somethin while we wait for them? Sarah and Daryl are still up there and I ain't of a mind to bother 'em just yet so we can plan our next move."

Merle thought a minute, popping his soda and taking a drink, looking around. Spotting the Xbox he said, "Hows about since we can't watch tv we play a game, see ya got an Xbox. Eletricity still goin, we got lights and air conditionin, thank god for small things eh?" "Yeah like the sun, our house is run by solar panels, we got plenty a electricity even though we're completely off grid. Xbox sounds fun let's get up and pick a game we can both play." They decided on one of the Halo games and set in to play.

They played several different game modes and locations as hours passed. Before they knew it, it was dark outside and the clocks said it was getting late, very late actually. "Whew" Sam stretched "Where did the time go? That was fun Merle. Got my mind offa things. I needed it. Thank you." "Aww weren't nothin" he replied. Continuing he said, "Why ya almost sound surprised Sam. Didn't ya think I could be fun?" he teased. She finished the last of one of the many sodas they'd had throughout the afternoon.

She said, "It's been fun but it's about time fur makin dinner. Got a wild southern hen that needs cookin." "Ya's a brave woman tacklin a roast like that." Sam responded, "Well, then I guess that makes two of us cuz your helpin me." Merle squawked back, "The hell I am! I'm a man cher. Men don't cook!"Sam getting angry replied, "You will if you wanna eat! Everyone takes part and gives a hand. That's in everything. Let's call it a house rule. You wanna eat you gotta take your turns catchin and cookin it. Enough! Help me if you don't wanna go hungry tonight. Let's get the bird outta the fridge. NOW or I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!"

Merle followed the small blonde woman into the kitchen like a whipped dog. As she opened the door to the fridge, she bent down to get the hen. As she did, Merle couldn't help but ogle her butt. Now that he knew she was straight he didn't feel guilty about how his dick twitched. He let himself enjoy the sight before him and how it made him feel. Sam got up just then interrupting his musings. When she turned around to hand Merle the bird, she noticed the angle of his gaze and figured out instantly what he was looking at. She got mad just as fast as she figured out his focus. She got even angrier when she saw the bulge in his pants. So naturally she all but threw the bird at him.

Mumbling something about getting the pickled herbs they had stored so they could make the chicken without fresh ones she quickly exited the room; trying to escape him and his piercing gaze. Spending the day with him had almost made her forget what an asshole he could be. He's a rabid dog when it comes to women and he always would be. In that instant his interest had cut their easy camaraderie to shreds. Now that she had time to take a breath, she quietly mourned it.

That done she now wondered at the price of getting back that moment of friendship. Did she even want to? He seemed interested in her, at least physically. And now that she'd had her outburst she wondered if she shouldn't welcome it, wouldn't welcome it if he tried to have something with her...something more. Her thoughts filled with the strange idea that the two of them being an actual thing, that it could be possible. She had always kinda toyed with the idea of attempting to catch his interest; but now that she had it she wasn't sure she wanted it. The past few hours had been great but they had also been platonic, easy.

She almost wished it was that easy. To be just friends with him and nothing more; but that would be taking the easy way out, the coward's way and that was something an O'Brien never did. Sighing, still very much undecided and in turmoil but with nothing to do about it now she grabbed the jar of herbs she came for off the shelf. Noting she had been gone for quite a few minutes she hurried back with her prize hoping that he noticed nothing unusual about how long such a simple errand took her.

When she got back to the kitchen a few moments later she noticed that Merle had started prepping the bird without her. He had already cut it open and gutted it. Grateful that he had done the nasty part for her and that he had actually listened to her and heeded her warnings about going hungry. But mostly she was just happy that he was helping her dress the bird because that meant she didn't have to do it all by herself. When she put the jar of preserved herbs on the counter he gave her a look but didn't say anything about the length of her absence.

Instead he said, "Them the herbs ya gone ta get cher?"Sam responded that they were and politely asked him to move over so she could apply them to the chicken. As she began the task she asked him to turn the oven on to 380℉. When she was done with the inside she sowed the bird up, flipping it over so she could rub herbs into the skin as well. The prep done she nodded to Merle to put the thing in the oven.

While he moved to comply with her request, she took the opportunity to glance over his figure. She leaned back against the counter noticing that while he was stocky he had a lot of muscle, all around not bad for an older fella. Though she didn't know his age she thought he had to be at least 15 years older than her. His little brother she knew was only just older than her so he couldn't be that old but he looked so much older than his brother. More like he would be his father than his brother. Merle's short hair and stubble being completely gray while his brother's longer hair is still brown all the way through and his little goatee only slightly grayed. They were the same height, modestly tall at just under 6 ft. which she liked just fine. Since he was occupied with putting the bird in the oven he didn't notice her looking him up and down. She stopped before he straightened so he wouldn't notice her checking him out.

She was leaning on the counter and he was against the table across from her and a little over when he asked her,"What next cher?" Sam responded,"Nothin I guess just wait for the bird to be done."Then Merle moved to stand in front of her, blocking her escape by putting his arms on the counter on both sides of her, the sides of his arms just brushing her waist. Sam could smell the man scent coming off of him and she suddenly panicked; rushing at his strong arms still locked around her body seeking an escape.

He spoke trying to calm her saying,"Whoa. Cher where ya goin? I aint gon a hurt ya, just hold on a second there."Her struggling aroused him so that he sported another little tent in his pants."You're gettin a little excited there Merle. What's that for?"Indicating the bulge in his pants. He responded,"Well cher that'd be fur you. I'm all hot and bothered and it's all cuz a you. I's sore excited cher. I'm finally gonna get to taste your hot lesbian chicken."

This shocked her. She stood there in his arms back against the counter with her mouth opening and closing, gaping like a fish gasping for air. Which after the look he gave her a second later she was. But in her stupor Sam had stopped fighting, stopped trying to escape. Merle saw this as an opportunity. He was gonna show the little lady just how happy she was makin him and how much he appreciated her...hospitality. He said as much before he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close; but just when he began to lean his face towards hers they heard a muffled cough behind them. Merle spun around, keeping his lady behind him, to see his brother Daryl standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Daryl just stood there like a fool until Merle asked,"Hi long lost brother of mine. Well don't just stand there speak up boy."Daryl's face turned red and he rubbed his neck before he replied,"I'm just seeing if theres anything I can do ta hep ya get dinner ready. I know its late and all but if there's still som'in ta do I'm willin ta do it. I woulda come down earlier to help, was plannin to but Sarah and I got to doin som'in and we lost track a time, was dark before we knew it. So once I realized how late it was gettin she asked he ta come down and see what needed doin. So here I am facin a jury panel courtesy of one Merle Dixon."

Merle who had been glowering at him the whole time, giving him an ice cold full blown death glare. Kept on doing that. Prompting Daryl to say to him,"What gives bro? Ya're givin he a freakin death glare and I didnt do nothin."Sam who was behind Merle the whole time, confused at the statement tried to crane her head around him to try and see his face to see if Merle was really glowering at his brother. Not that it worked, he was just too damn big and she was too damn small. "Its a FUCKING death glare Darlina, thought I tought ya to swear proper, guess I was wrong. 'Sides don matter what ya did, you dont even need ta know. What ya do need ta know is that I am pissed at ya; hence the FUCKING death glare!"

"Merle its alright, he's here now. Its not like we went to get him when we started making dinner. He wants to help and he's welcome to. I was just about ta send you upstairs to get at least him so to fix some sides. Its not Sarah's night to cook so I didn't really expect her to wanna help with the fixins but seein how we got company so we gotta make more food I'd like you to do that for me. Would you dear?" Daryl didn't move or respond, just kept lookin at his brother.

Sam said,"Now Daryl! Chop chop, everyone pulls their weight around here and we share all the duties." Seeming to unfreeze at her words Daryl lept into action moving toward the fridge, the most likely place to find something to fix. Wanting to help him out a bit since he was in a strange kitchen and didn't know what they had. Sam opted to help telling Daryl that there were probably some biscuits keepin fresh in there somewhere and that after he found them all he really needed to do was find some veggies to go with them.

When he found them Daryl grinning said to his brother,"Hey lookie here we finally get to eat their biscuits!" Mirroring his brothers grin Merle responded,"Hells yeah. Get too eat their chicken too." Groaning at the male idiocy unfolding before her Sam left the kitchen to avoid getting contaminated. She escaped to the reading room also off the kitchen. Merle found her there a moment later. Leaning against the doorjamb he spoke to the chagrined miss,"I'm sorry if we offended you ma'am. We really appreciate your hospitality. Men just act real stupid sometimes. I hope you aint mad." Moving into the room before continuing,"Mind if I join ya in here?" Merle queried.

When Sam pretended to ignore him, he sat down next to her on the edge of the lounge chair she was sitting in with her knees pulled up. Still pretended to read she ignored him. It gave Merle another chance to look at her.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Awhile later Merle and Sam were sitting opposite each other at the table, Daryl having scooted back upstairs with his and Sarah's food to go eat with her in her room. They hadn't spoke much to each other since Daryl disrupted their little moment; only polite and compact exchanges but only when they'd had to. Merle was shoveling his food into his mouth like he was raised in a barn where they didn't teach him how to chew properly, his cheeks bulging out like a chipmunk's. Sam imagined he did this to avoid having to talk to her not just about his holding her and what he would have done if they hadn't been interrupted but also his outburst at his brother. When he got mad at Daryl it seemed that he was at least enjoying their embrace if not seeking more than to just hold her.

But he said nothing and neither did she. The silence only getting thicker as the end of their meal got closer and closer; thick with tension that only got worse as they began to run out of things to do to avoid talking. They finished near the same time, her stretching and yawning and him rubbing his belly, a loud burp echoing through the empty quiet space. Merle spoke first,"That was damn fine cookin cher. Livin next to ya all these years I knew you had su'm skills but that was amazing, best bird I ever had." At this praise Sam flushed. Not really used to cooking for men or receiving such wholesome approval, ever in her life really.

Then Merle started looking around for something. "Where's ya cats? Haven't seen hide nor hair. Thought it was a sure thing what with that bird cookin makin all kinds a wonderful smells." Sam paused before answering, now also casting her eyes around for her beloved pets."I don't know. I haven't seen them for a long time. Maybe we should look. They should be very hungry by now and they aint been around to say hi the whole time you been here. I'm starting to get worried. We gotta find 'em."Getting up Merle said,"Say no more darlin lets get to it." Smiling she began wondering where to start. Upstairs sounded good, search the place proper, top to bottom.

Going to the cabinet so she could get a bag of treats to lure them out if they were hiding she quickly told Merle her plan. They made for the stairs. She looked in the bathroom quick to rule it out before stopping at her sister's closed door. She knocked to announce her presence before asking Sarah if she knew where any of the cats were. Sarah told her she had no idea so she swept through the rest of the upstairs rooms quickly, Merle standing at the doorway of each looking at her. Unnerving her with his piercing gaze that seemed to see right through her, to the very depths of her soul. She felt he could see all of her secrets, anything she ever tried to hide, every lie she had ever told.

Shaking herself she forced her mind back to the search. Having found not any of the three cats they moved to the ground floor shaking the treat bag. Her anxiety growing with each moment that passed without a sign. After that they moved to the finished half of the basement. Still finding nothing Sam threw her hands up in frustration."Maybe they're sleeping and didn't hear you call or did and didn't want to come?"Merle offered trying to soothe the upset woman before him.

"All of them? Not likely. Usually works on at least two out of three and with the chicken thing they should all be out begging. No, I think something must have happened to them. That or they've been outside all this time. However if that's the case I would have thought I would hear them scratching to get in."

Merle had a light bulb moment,"Hold on a sec cher. I got an idea a where they might be. I think your kitties are outside. Lemme go check."He went to the sliding door that led out back. When he opened the door he smiled and said,"Well lookie here girlie. All three of 'em prancin toward the door all pretty like princes and princesses not a scratch on 'em." Running to his side so she could see for herself. She saw that he was indeed speaking the truth. They were fine and coming in like it was just another summer day. But it wasn't and when she saw them she was so relieved that she hugged Merle and kissed his cheek for finding them.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

She was tired after they fed the cats some of the leftover chicken. So she went to the hall closet upstairs where they kept spare blankets and linens, leaving Merle in the kitchen while she grabbed sheets and a pillow. She motioned for him and the cats to follow her down into the most secure part of the house, the basement. After they were all through the door she closed it, not locking it yet."I wanna sleep down here if you don't mind. There's a bedroom down here and a couch if you don't mind sleeping on one. We can bolt the door behind us so the crazies have two secured doors to get through."

"Sounds good ta me honey. 'Cept I was thinkin ya might want me in the bed with you. So I can be right there if somethin happens and those things have another door ta get through."Sam went to bolt the door at the top of the stairs but Merle stopped her. "Ain't ya gonna ask the rest a our group if they wanna bunk down here with us so they can be safer too. So we can be together if somethin happens?" "No." She responded, turning all three deadbolts on the door.

"Its late. If they're not already asleep they're doin somethin they definitely don't want disturbed. I figure that not only will they get annoyed with us for bothering them but that they would probably wanna stay where they are. Looks to me it would be a wasted trip."

He agreed hastily recognizing another lost argument when he saw it. "Now that that's settled. Let's get ta bed so we can get some sleep and get up early."Merle laid down on the bed to wait for her to get into her bedclothes. He put one arm above his head, the other he rested on his stomach. When Sam came back into the room he was able to resist watching her come toward him, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

So when she laid down next to him so that no space was between them he had no warning. He stiffened when she nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. He forced himself to relax as he put an arm around her, pulling her into an embrace. He wanted to continue what he started in the kitchen. Before he got cock blocked by his idiot brother, he was going in for a kiss. At least one, probably more than a kiss if he was being honest. He wanted her bad, but he could tell he was gonna have to put time and effort in if he wanted some sugar. This one was worth it though. He knew if he was gonna have something with her he was gonna have to take it slow, ease into it.

Sam was getting comfortable in Merle's embrace when he began to shift to his side so he could look into her eyes. Curious about his intent she searched his blue eyes for clues but even though he was relaxed his eyes were still guarded yielding nothing about what he was planning to do with her. He just stared at her. They were so close he was doing something to her just with his eyes, something wonderful. His gaze was melting her, she caught herself wishing he would kiss her. Sam wanted him to touch her, she just hoped that if he did...when he did that she would be able to let him.

Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms it was like he was seeing her for the first time, really seeing her. So much beauty, so strong but there was fear there too and vulnerability. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment but he felt that if he didn't taste her, touch her and do it now he would regret it. He started to move his face towards hers, he didn't think anymore he just pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. At first she hesitated stiffening but then she relaxed and let him kiss her. They spent a few moments like that before Merle broke the kiss so he could see how it lit up her blue eyes. Loving the kiss he gave her, tingling all over Sam went back to nuzzling into his neck with her eyes closed getting ready to sleep.

Merle lay there for a moment enjoying the feel of her, listening to her breathe, her heartbeat. He felt them slowing, knowing she was trying to fall asleep he shifted to kiss her again. Where the first kiss had been sweet and gentle making her feel special, this was nothing like it she could feel his need as his lips captured hers. She was ready, she returned the kiss greedily. It had been so long since she had been touched. Soon the kiss deepened, their tongues colliding for a moment before moving on to explore, taste, savor. Sam stretched out her body so she could press it against his.

Her head had begun to spin as he growled softly. At that she lost control of the fear she kept hidden, buried. She began to tremble as a wave of panic washed over her. She began to drown in that fear. Merle pulled away to see the panic taking over. He rubbed her back trying to calm her unable to understand what had caused her sudden panic attack. He made calming noises to her. Merle quickly realized she was somewhere else, stuck in a nightmare. To help bring her back he started talking about random things. Childhood memories of the better times, telling her about the first girl he had ever loved. He stopped that story before he told her how she broke his heart. He told her other stories and not long after he could tell she was there with him though still afraid somewhat so he kept going. It took a while but as he talked she started to relax in his arms again.

Burying her face in his chest she released a long shaky breath and she was better...for now but she knew if he touched her again she would probably react the same way and keep having panic attacks unless she could trust him completely. That was unlikely, she was always guarded around everyone. The only person she truly trusted was Sarah; everyone else was thirty seconds from hurting her if she let them get close enough, which she never did. She didn't untangle herself from his grasp but she did pull her body a few inches from his. She put her head to the pillow wanting to go to sleep rather than try again.

He felt more than saw her pulling away, giving up. He knew she was going to try to sleep after she ruined their...whatever it was. Fresh from a panic attack Merle knew she would have nothing but nightmares with that fear fresh on the brain; not wanting that he decided to give something better. He spoke softly to her,"You just had a panic attack. Now isn't a good time to go to sleep, you'll only have nightmares. I'm gonna give you something better to dream about." Taking a moment to wrangle his desire before he kissed her again. Too much passion too soon would scare her again and this was about her not him; about comfort not lust.

Ready he leaned into her again him lips to hers in a soft kiss. This time he rolled on top of her a little to anchor her with his weight, make her feel safe. However he had left her room to escape from under him and escape she did. This time she pulled from his arms completely, moving to the opposite end of the bed, a mask of fear marring her face. Upset that his attempt to soothe her had the opposite effect. Merle slowly he reached his arms out to her...inviting her back. Somewhat warily she climbed back toward him. In his arms once more she let him hold her. Merle kissed her forehead as he began to try and rub the tension out of her body.

Merle spoke trying to break the silence,"I'm sorry cher. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I'll never hurt you. Real men don't do that. I wasn't trying to scare you either. It drives me crazy seein ya like this. I was trying ta be with you. I still want to be with you."Looking deep into his eyes the whole time he was speaking she broke the contact looking away."I want that too, Merle."

He perked up at this but as she continued he dropped back into meaningful stare mode."I just can't. I don't even remember the last time a man touched me without me reacting like that, don't know if that's ever happened. I don't even remember what makes me react like that..." He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin."It don't matter. Yur with me now. I aint givin up. Your a damn fine woman and I aim ta make you mine." Without warning he kissed her again. pulling away he made eye contact before he spoke again."I'm gonna kiss ya again cher. I'm gonna kiss ya deeply, for quite a while. I'd rather ya didn't bite me or pull away or anything. I'd want you to let me just kiss ya." When she didn't object he did just that.

Their tongues dancing once more Merle began to move his hands, exploring her body. She shivered as Merle ran his hands over her body squeezing and kneading everything in reach. Making his way over her flesh to her breasts grasping them through her top. Sam arched into his touch, groaning into his mouth. His lips left hers to travel to her neck, the hand on her breast playing with her taut nipple making her moan. Nipping her neck playfully Merle moved his other hand to caress her rear. He slid he hand that was on her breast under her shirt. Merle moved his hand over her stomach feeling her muscles twitch at his touch; her breath hitched as he moved his hand up.

Both of them were breathing heavily as his hand reclaimed her breast. This time with nothing in between and it was glorious. If her body was tingling all over before it now magnified 10, a 100 fold. Merle was affected the same way but he had more experience and more control. He rolled on top of her moving his mouth to the other side of her neck he gave this side the same attention as he put his weight on her; his erection digging into her hip. Keeping the hand he had on her breast where it was, he moved his other hand from her behind up her bare torso to stroke her other breast. With both hands working her breasts he kissed her lips hard, his tongue demanding...

Sam had one of her hands gripping and running through his short hair, the other was grabbing at his shoulder egging him on. Feeling him rub himself into her hip moaning she shifted so that her core was at his waist pulling his body against her, liquid pooling in her heated core she moaned again. Grinding her hot aching core against him just above his erection, it was his turn to moan. Growling as he fisted his hand into her short hair he kissed her so hard it hurt. Grabbing her ass, he shifted his cock until it met her core. Breaking the kiss but not moving away, they rocked against each other moaning wildly and panting heavily into each others mouths. Digging her nails into his back Sam reached to grab the bottom of Merle's shirt with her other hand to pull it over his head.

Merle having been sobered when she scratched him, reached to stop her, pulling away from her completely he lay down on his back next to her."No. We should stop. It's too soon to go further; yur not ready for it cher." Looking at Merle confused, still panting heavily. She couldn't believe this. All that just to stop? Hell no. Sam straddled Merle, pulling her shirt over her head. Leaning forward she pushed her naked breasts against his face grabbing the back of his head so he couldn't pull away unless he wanted to escape. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist such a blatant seduction, he didn't want to resist. He wanted her, she could feel his desire pressing against her moist heat seeking entrance.

He struggled against her briefly trying to resist what she knew he wanted to the point of desperation. When he stopped struggling and began to rub his face against her chest she knew she had him. She waited until he started to kiss and lick her aching breasts bringing sweet relief before reaching for the end table next to the bed. She stopped halfway when she realized she had no idea what size he was. She didn't know anything about penis sizes. Even if she saw his she probably wouldn't be able to pick a condom that would fit him. He felt huge, deciding she should play it safe and ask him she shifted her attention back to the man under her.

Merle felt her begin to reach for something. Then she hesitated and returned her attention to him. When she asked "So...what's the size of the damage?" he realized it was a condom she was going for. That she had hesitated because she didn't know what would fit him. Chucking he replied,"I'll be an extra large honey." Flushing she reached for the drawer again, this time opening it. Looking inside she sifted through the assorted contents looking for a foil package that could be an extra large. As she searched she found some lube but not needing it she put it aside. Then she found a few large ones banded together. They were so big they had to be XL. Pulling one out she handed it to him. When he nodded she closed the drawer.

Sometime during her search he had stopped attending to her breasts so she could get it done faster without being distracted. When her attention was back on him he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling back he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. He asked, "You sure honey? We don't have to have sex now, we should wait. I don't wanna rush this." Giving him a quick heated kiss before pulling away to reply,"Shut up and fuck me already."Kissing him with all the passion burning inside of her she wiggled her body against his reminding Merle how much he wanted her, needed her.

Not breaking the kiss they began to rub and touch each other. He pulled her body close to him so he could flip them. Kissing passionately, bodies on fire Sam reached to take his shirt off. Breaking the kiss she pulled his shirt off as fast as she could throwing it to the floor. Instead of kissing him again she rubbed her hands and face against his chest, nose buried in the tufts of hair she found there. Moving her head up to his neck she kissed it up and down licking and biting here and there. Her hands moved to his waistband where she began to work on and remove his belt. She also undid the button on his pants before capturing his lips in a lazy kiss.

Sam pulled him against her body once more, his hot flesh pressing into hers. Merle sought entrance to her mouth, Sam sighed into his lips as she granted it their kiss descending into consuming desperate passion. Opening her legs so she could rub against his erection seeking to be as close to him as she could. Groaning loudly he dutifully pressed the tip of his twitching penis to her moist heat. The rough denim of his jeans scraping against her driving her crazy. Tongues thrashing fireworks exploding through both of them they kissed for a few minutes before Sam broke away, kissing her way to his neck.

Kissing and licking it as she had before. This time she didn't stop there though, she continued south making a trail down to the waistband of his jeans. Unzipping them and pulling them down taking his underwear with them. As his erection sprung free Sam ran her tongue along his rock hard length, licking the tip before taking him into her mouth. He was indeed as big as he claimed, she couldn't even fit all of him in her mouth. Licking and sucking it seemed to take only seconds for him to stop her. Pulling himself out of her mouth Merle cast about for the discarded condom.

Finding it, he hastily ripped the package open extracting the contents. As he pushed it onto his penis she saw that he was sweating. Sweat dripping down him face he turned back to her, grabbing her shoulders, pushing her onto her back. Pulling off her panties and discarding them he settled himself on top of her. Claiming her lips in a hasty kiss before he buried his face into her neck as he moved a hand to cup her bottom. Then he was pressing inside of her. They both cried out as he filled her, he was stretched so tight against her. Their lips met in a long passionate frenzied kiss that Merle broke so he could look into her eyes as he began to move.

Working himself back and forth inside her as she moaned to his rhythm. She had one hand buried in his hair, the other on his back rubbing a pattern on the scars there. He had both of his hands on her butt so he could control the angle of his penetration. He started out slow and random but that changed as he shifted her hips to be deeper inside of her. Increasing his pace he sought out a sweet spot, he wanted her to scream for him. Sam was mewling desperately, seeking to release the pressure building inside her. She had never felt this much pleasure, she hadn't even known it was possible to feel this way and god it was killing her. Merle found what he was looking for making her cry out his name. Focusing all his attention on his find he dove into her again and again. Soon she was howling his name. He increased his pace riding her harder and harder. Pounding into her as hard as he could he let loose quite a few moans of his own. She was screaming now, interchanging his name with oh god yes. Her walls that were already tight against him crashing down on him so hard it almost hurt, he lost himself in her, riding the waves with her, losing themselves in the feeling, pleasure consuming them. Merle collapsed on top of his lady still inside of her as the last echoes of his orgasm passed through him. He watched her still in the throes of her own orgasm. She was so beautiful and even if it was just in this moment, she was his.

He stayed inside her long after he had gone soft, looking at her. They kissed, tongues meeting creating some of the earlier passion. They parted; both too tired and spent to do more. Merle pulled himself from her and threw away the condom. Returning to her, she gave him a soft goodnight kiss before they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.


	2. The Morning After

**Thank you especially to:**

**Suzuma- my real life bestie and the inspiration for this fanfic**

**Nena-Daconte- thank you for the very helpful review, hopefully this one is more broken up and easier to read.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. All the support has been great.**

**Chapter 2 The Morning After**

Waking up she bolted upright. Something wasn't right...looking around seeing she was in her familiar room she became confused. If she was in her room and it was exactly the same then why did she feel that something was off?

Just as the thought crossed her mind a strong arm grabbed her pulling her to the form next to her. As she was crushed to the body in her bed she noticed that it was a man, a sleeping man.

It seems that although her movements disturbed him, they hadn't awoken her bed partner. Shifting, she attempted to get comfortable in the man's arms crushed against him as she was without waking him.

Having a man in her bed was not something she had taken the trouble of doing for some time. She also knew she had not been at the bar or on a date, things that led to an overnight guest. Trying to relax she forced herself to look at him to see who he was.

If she couldn't even remember their evening together and taking him to her bed the sex couldn't have been that good. Wondering if his identity wasn't better left a mystery Sarah paused a moment before she looked anyway.

She was bound to find out somehow. More to the point she needed to know who she had sex with even if the truth was mortifying. Knowing she couldn't delay anymore she looked at the face of the man holding her captive in his embrace.

It was Daryl! Daryl fucking Dixon! The hot redneck she had been pining for since she met him seven years before. What was he doing in her bed though? And why was he holding her like that? How did it happen?

She didn't remember much of yesterday. Something must have happened, something biblical like the end of times or something. It was the only thing that Sarah could think of that would explain the painfully shy man being in her bed, holding her like his life depended on it.

Thinking hard now Sarah was able to piece together the events of yesterday. Everything fine one minute, normal, the next there were screams and shooting. The Dixons arrived while she was naked so Sam went to get the door, then Daryl bolting up the stairs to check on her, him telling her about the craziness outside, everything falling apart...everything. She didn't want to believe it when he told her, she didn't want to believe it now but she knew he wasn't lying. She could feel it. The world felt wrong, it was too quiet.

He had come to protect her, to save her. He brought his brother along for good measure. She knew that whatever reasons he'd told himself he was doing this for the truth was that he loved her. She just needed to make him see it himself, that it was ok to let someone in to care.

She knew his brother Merle suffered the same problem. They both also felt they didn't deserve anything good so they did everything they could to run from what they wanted so it couldn't be taken away.

Curling into his embrace she looked at his handsome rugged face. Softened by the comfort he found in his dreams but wouldn't let himself have awake, he looked peaceful.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

By the time she snuggled into him he had already been awake for a few moments. Playing possum he wanted to savor the way she felt in his arms. It felt like she belonged there.

He began to wonder if deep down he had always known she would feel this good, that he wanted to be hers. He never let himself want things. It was just another way to get hurt.

Now that he was thinking about it he couldn't get it out of his head; wondering if his feelings for her, his real feelings were the reason he went to her when the world ended, had to go to her.

How would it work though? If he loved her before he had loved her from a distance. He didn't even know how to be with a woman, how to treat her right...all the little things a man is supposed to do for his woman.

At the same time he couldn't deny it anymore either, now he that he had felt it, felt her he couldn't go back. He knew he'd never be able to keep her out now, away from him. He wasn't sure he wanted to...he wasn't sure of anything anymore the world he had known, the rules he had lived by his whole life just gone...along with everything else, everything but her.

He couldn't stay pretending to sleep. Nothing left now but to wake and move on to see what he could make of it, come what may. He didn't want Sarah to be another road he didn't walk down cuz he was too afraid of what might happen to let himself live.

Feeling her looking at him he opened his eyes to look back. Gazing into her eyes as she looked back at him, a comforting caress he could feel only in the depths of her eyes, when he was on her arms like this. He could drown in her soft sweet green eyes, she would be the death of him. Unable to contain himself, he kissed her, forcing himself to make it as soft and gentle as her illustrious eyes.

They'd started something last night, what he had no clue. He had no idea where they stood but as scared as he was about it, he had to know, it was time to find out. Pulling away from the soulful kiss, Daryl looked into her eyes once more...searching.

He had no idea how to proceed, how to initiate this conversation. Its not that it felt awkward as he'd heard it could in the cold light of day. He had always escaped to his own bed after the deed was done. Never once spending the night with any of the women he had sex with.

Not that there had been that many but he had never done anything with a woman when he was sober either so he didn't even remember the sexual experiences he did have very well. He was flying completely blind and he didn't like it. he wanted to be good for her, pleasure her but he had no idea how.

Breaking through his thoughts Sarah kissed him hard. She wanted him and oh god did he want her back. He wanted to pound into her, bury himself inside her naked writhing body, hear the sounds she made as he pleasured her. His body moving of its own accord, he rolled on top of her attempting to take her even though they were clothed.

Sparks were erupting all throughout his body as he moaned, rocking his hips into her, his hard cock striking against her core. Sarah moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist crushing his hardness into her. Breaking the kiss she began to place little kisses along his jaw.

Waking from his stupor, shocked at how far things had gone. He began to panic he had to get away before she let him do something she would regret. He had lost control, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed that he had a wood before but he likely had awoken with it as he usually did. Desperately pulling himself from her he rolled onto his back next to her on the bed.

Breathing hard he strove to control his lust. He couldn't risk even looking at her if he couldn't control himself, if he did he would fuck her. It wasn't right, he just jumped her. If they had made out and then decided to get frisky it would be ok but he owed her more than that.

He wanted to be in control so he could pleasure the shit out of her. Right now he didn't even know if she wanted him to fuck her. He was disgusted with himself for having so little control.

As much as he wanted her, he wanted to respect her more. He was falling in love with her, he couldn't just blindly fuck her, he needed to take his time, ravish her, worship her.

Daryl consumed by his abusive thoughts was surprised when she jumped on his stomach. That's when he noticed that her bra and shorts were gone. She was wearing the same getup as when she first opened her door and seven hells he was having the same reaction, except now because he was already horny as hell he almost came as she moved her rump lower so that her entrance was rubbing his zipper then she took off her shirt baring herself to him.

His member was ready to burst when she kissed him. Claiming him with her body as she nipped and licked him, deepening the kiss. Sarah was everywhere. She put her hands under his shirt stroking the hard jumping flesh she found there. Lifting his shirt up preparing to remove it. When she broke the kiss so she could pull the cloth over his head he was ready.

"Sarah wait, we can't do this. I'm sorry I jumped you like that but we need to stop. I don't want to take things this fast. I don't think you do either. You deserve better."

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Sarah put a finger to his lips to quiet him. She didn't believe this. What the fuck was his problem, clearly she hadn't gotten it across how much she wanted him but she thought he was finally going to stop throwing down the brakes. It was too much to take. Sitting up she put her hands on his shoulders pushing him down.

"HEY!"She exclaimed. Well she was just going to have to set him straight. Continuing as she crossed her arms in front of her bare chest she said, "WHAT THE HELL DARYL! I thought we were past this damn it! I want you Daryl. I've wanted this since I met you. Now that I finally have you here all I wanna do is say YAY and do my happy dance. I've wanted to be with you for a long time, this won't change that. I know you want it too so hop to it."

Finished she glared at him, when he chuckled, she glared harder. Throwing up his hands he said, "Alright calm down honey, no need for ya to have an aneurysm. That's the kinda interest I wanted ya ta have for me when I made ya myne, I just didn't know ya already felt like that. Don' know how ya could want a duma like me, can' figure why ya would but damned if I ain't glad ya do."

Now Sarah was no longer glaring at him, if anything she was looking curious."How could you think like that? Do you really think you have so little to offer me, so little that I would want in a man?"

"Well I ain't no prize ta be sure cher. I don' have anythin to offer ya. I's sure don' deserve a fine lady like ya. I'm just a dumb redneck who ain't got no idea how ta take care of a woman. I ain't even got the right ta so much as want ya, but I do. Don't know how I stayed away from ya before but I can't no more."

"I suppose you want me to make this easy on you, make me leave. It won't work cuz guess what, you may not see it, you may think you're no good and worthless but you're not. You Daryl Dixon are one hell of a man, you're one of the good ones and you're mine. You ain't runnin' on me or pushing me away."

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Stunned he just looked at her, at least his boy had calmed down some. He managed to stop himself from flinching when she pressed a sudden harsh kiss to his lips. Guess she's done talking he thought idly as their kiss deepened, tongues surging forward to meet.

He was lost to the feeling. All that existed was him and her, nothing else mattered. Her lips, her tongue, her mouth were his world. Wanting more he flipped them. On top of her now he ground himself into her, crushing his body into hers. Desire returning in full force he groaned into her lips.

His body on fire he was suddenly aware of his hands. Reaching up, he cupped one of her ample breasts, her nipples already hard against the chilled air. Running his other hand in her long brown hair he rested it on the back of her head, he went to work on her bosom.

She kissed him frantically, erratically as her body reacted to his touch. Arching her hips she began to writhe beneath him. Her hands pulling hard at his hair, so hard it hurt actually. Breaking the kiss he said, "Ouch that hurts" as he bit her bottom lip playfully.

Giggling she loosened her death grip on his hair, a sigh of relief escaped as he moved to kiss her again. Sarah had other ideas though; she used her grip on his hair to hold his head still so she could run her lips along his jaw.

Stopping at his ear she pressed her lips to it before speaking in a breathless whisper, "I'm sorry I just got carried away. If you didn't want me to pull your hair so hard maybe you shouldn't have played with my breasts so much. It just felt too damn good, I couldn't help myself, in the heat of the moment and all that..." Blushing, Daryl had no idea how to respond.

Apparently the hair pulling was a compliment. He didn't know how to deal with compliments or hair pulling. At least she was enjoying herself so he was doing something right.

Wanting to escalate he licked and nibbled her neck as he switched his hand to her other breast. Well if she liked it when he touched her breasts, he would give her something to go on about.

Moving his lips south, he paused, yanking her hands out of his hair. "No fun." "No hair pulling." Smiling into her chest he continued making a trail south. He made his way to her breasts where he got to work. Leaving one hand tangled in her hair he moved the other to her breast to kneed it as he licked the opposite tit. He teased her, licking and nibbling the outer part until she was mewling, begging him.

Then he brought his tongue to the center of her breast giving it the attention she desperately craved. Quickly Sarah began to moan, she tried to put her hands in his hair again. To stop her he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"None of that now." With that he moved to her other breast. Pulling at her nipple with his teeth he licked her only a few times before she was bucking into him. Releasing her hands he pressed a rough, quick kiss to her lips. He kissed her again, this time the kiss was deeper as his tongue danced in her mouth, lingering savoring.

Sarah broke the kiss speaking in a husky tone,"So how big is the damage?" Realizing she was asking him what size condom would fit him he got up to show her. When he got off the bed she shot a worried look at him thinking that he was trying to bolt on her. He raised his hand in a wait gesture as he poised his body in front of her.

Confused by his response to her question, she looked at him standing before her. Sarah didn't know what he was doing if he wasn't running away on her but she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

He paused taking a deep breath, then he undid his jeans and pushed them to the ground taking his underwear with them. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. She just lay there staring at him her eyes drinking in the sight of his naked body. He pointed down at his erection,"I'm that size."

She said,"Ok" as she reached for the top drawer of the dresser by her bed. He stopped he though,"I'll get it Sarah." He opened the drawer and looked inside. It was an underwear drawer and nestled among the bits of cloth was a gas mask. _What the hell? Who puts a fucking gas mask in an underwear drawer? _He thought to himself. He didn't want to know right now anyway so he pushed it aside. He'd ask about it later and it better be good. If he asked now it could ruin the moment and he didn't want that.

He rooted around the contents of the drawer for a moment before finding a few loose condoms. None of them were big enough however, they were regulars, he knew he was much bigger than that so he kept looking. Finally after sifting through the contents of the drawer for several moments he found a bundle of XL in the back. Bringing them forward he pulled one out and closed the drawer.

Opening the package and covering himself quickly he turned back to Sarah. He didn't trust himself near her until he had the condom on, he was afraid that if he hadn't held back he would have lost control, just taken her whether he had managed to put the condom on or not.

He was nervous, all of a sudden it hit him that it was actually happening and he was worried about what most guys worried about he guessed. He had never touched a woman like this so he had no idea what to do, he had no idea how to make it good for her. He shook himself, he had to stop thinking like that, it was sink or swim. She was here now and she needed him to fuck her so that's what he would do.

He crossed the short distance between him and the bed, between him and her in one stride. He took her into him arms, kissing her deeply before shifting them so he was on top of her. His body ached as he devoured her lips, urging him to escalate, craving more. Her hands were everywhere, his shoulders, his back, his chest then down cupping his balls pulling him towards her, urging him to take her.

He released her mouth to trail kisses down her neck, she didn't have to tell him twice. He nipped her with his teeth as he removed the last thing between them. Sarah lifted her body in anticipation. Then he was inside her. Biting her neck to keep himself from shouting, Sarah had nothing to stifle her and she cried out as he filled her.

She was ready for him as he began to move, slowly stroking her back and forth. Worried he would get carried away and hurt her he stopped biting her neck and massaged the spot with his tongue. He began to move faster, her moans filled the air as she quivered beneath him. He looked into her eyes as he picked up his pace. The harder he dove into her the louder she got. Her noises were driving him crazy.

He felt her walls begin to tremble and he knew she was close. He just had to hold on a little longer. When she dug her nails into his back he barely felt it as he bucked into her moist heat. He pounded into her once, twice, three times before release shuttered through her taking him with her. Consumed by the pleasure, by her he spilled his seed before collapsing on top of her. He was breathless, panting, his heart beating wildly as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

It felt like it took forever for his heart rate to return to normal. When it had and the last throes of pleasure had left him, he pulled himself from her core before rolling his body so he was on his back next to her instead of on top of her. He didn't move his arms though, those he kept wrapped around her. He held her close to him, unwilling, unable to let her go just yet. She returned his embrace; one of her hands running through his hair, the other on his chest tracing lazy shapes into the flesh she found there.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Sarah and Daryl laid in each others arms for a long time doing nothing but holding each other. She never wanted this moment to end. It didn't matter what was happening to the rest of the world, in this room she had him, she had peace. A beautiful moment of calm and stillness where nothing else existed.

She was in awe of him. Just by being here with her, coming to her like he had, he had made her happier than she had felt in a long time. Then he gave her more. He made love to her, ravished her beyond anything she had ever experienced. In his arms she felt complete, like nothing could happen to her as long as he was there.

She rolled over onto her side snuggling into his chest. Bringing his bare body flush against hers, she had never felt this close to anyone. They lay there for a while before she noticed something hard was digging into her hip.

_Really Daryl?_ He wanted her again after only a few minutes. Raising her eyebrow at him she glared questioningly at him; demanding an answer as to how exactly he was excited again so soon. In response he blushed deeply, at least he was embarrassed at being such a horn dog.

The longer she looked at him the more he looked away. She knew she was embarrassing him but she couldn't look away. He was always guarded, now naked in her arms his armor was gone and she could see him. She could see that he was embarrassed; something that he would have never let her see before, his emotions was something he never let anyone see.

She didn't want him to pull away; she knew he would if she pushed him. She wanted him to talk to her like this, no walls, no swagger, no bullshit. Sarah wanted to see him, the real him, the one he hid behind the mask of anger and indifference.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

He needed to break the moment. His body was starting to beg for her again. He felt like a junkie, like she was some kinda drug that he couldn't get enough of. He had just fucked her, it was great sure but he couldn't fathom how he could be ready for her again so quickly.

It was like she had awoken something in him, like she had broken the dam he had built inside and now everything was coming out. He had been denying himself the comfort of a woman for as long as he could remember. Who knew that once he let himself have one he would never be able to get enough of her?

He had to stop, it was too soon, and he had to do something, anything to kill the mood. So suddenly he uttered, "Why do you have a gas mask in your underwear drawer?" breaking the silence. She started to laugh. Apparently this was all very funny.

"What the hell is so funny woman?" "So that's where she put it. I was wondering where it had got to. I hadn't seen it in a while."

When he glared at her she was still laughing her ass off like it was the funniest thing she'd heard in years. _What the hell is going on in this house?_

"Calm down Daryl. It's just a joke. It's from an old Halloween costume. One year we went as Umbrella hazmat crew personnel. Sam kept it. She puts it in random places. I never know where she's gonna put it next.

One time I found it in the laundry, the clean laundry that I had just folded. Another time it was stuffed into a pop-tart box. Once she even put the damn thing in the toilet bowl. I actually fucking peed on myself cuz I didn't check.

She's always pranking me and shit like that. Mostly she's just trying to get me to laugh but sometimes she really scares the shit outta me..."

Damn she was so beautiful when she laughed. Chuckling at the utter ridiculousness of it all he brushed his lips against hers. Not moving an inch he continued to press his lips to her harder now. He felt her in every inch of his body with just a kiss. Desire building until he could no longer hold it back.

Damn trying to fight it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Maybe even impossible, but did he even want to? Why was he trying to fight something so inevitable, so right?

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Daryl was kissing her passionately once more. It seemed they were heading for round two even after his attempt to kill the mood he was unable to rid himself of his desire for her so instead he had given into it.

For her, him making her laugh like that made her feel so good that she would have wanted to continue whether they ended up having sex or not. She wanted to give him more than she already had. Just one was not enough, not now. She didn't understand this need coursing through her but she didn't need to. Right now was about action, about doing. Right now she just wanted him inside of her.

Until that moment they had just been kissing; their hands nowhere special, their bodies apart. A fire was spreading through them, unstoppable but it was being fueled with just their lips limiting the heat to what could be generated by their entwining tongues.

Sarah changed that when she pulled him to her. Positioning him on top of her she ran her hands along his body. The fire burning hotter now, desire rising with the heat.

Sarah began to pull at Daryl's hair, deliberately trying to provoke him. He growled at her. Breaking the kiss to glare at her, he reached up behind his head capturing her hands and putting them on his shoulders.

He hissed when her digits dug into the fresh scratches on his back. Instead of dragging his mouth back to hers as he expected she busied herself elsewhere. Without warning her lips were on his nipple biting him, not hard but not gently either.

He moaned as she assaulted his chest working the sensitive flesh at her mercy. Sucking hard on the nipple she held captive she ran her hands along his body. Feeling the flesh jumping at her touch she recalled how responsive he was. She shifted to his other breast licking and suckling, giving it the same rough treatment she gave the other.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

While her mouth was busy working his nipple her hands were everywhere. Kneading and scraping everything within reach, everything but that one spot, the one that needed her attention the most. He was breathing hard now and quickly becoming impatient he was ready for her.

Though when she started touching him what she was doing was a big leap, but she kept doing more of the same for a long while. It took him a few minutes to figure out that all she was doing was teasing him and that she intended to keep on doing just that.

She wanted him fired up; now that he was he was becoming irritated at her. She started something, she should be taking it to the next level but nooo, it was her show right now and all she was doing was making him suffer.

He needed to take control. To do that he caught the sides of her face with his hands, crushing his lips to hers. Growling at her he grabbed her shoulders holding her body in place as he positioned himself on top of her. He wanted to take her now but he didn't know if she was ready yet. He did know a way he could find out.

Breaking the kiss he looked at her chuckling. "You are gonna be the death o' me woman." he said to her. "Damn devil woman got me all riled up. I'm all roarin' ta go here and there's been barely nothin' ta ya. I'ma gonna fix that if ya'll let me hun."

He kissed her deeply one last time before moving south, trailing soft kisses down her jaw to her neck. He paused there for a moment, taking time to lick and nibble the soft flesh there before moving to her shoulder. He kept on the move, placing a few kisses here and there, all the while getting closer and closer to his destination.

He figured she would struggle when she figured out what he was up to. When she didn't try to stop him as he moved passed her breasts, making it clear he had another destination in mind, he just figured she already knew what he was going to do to her and was ok with it.

When he got low enough on her body, he lifted his frame and scooted himself down the bed so he could access the lower part of her body easier. When his mouth got to her hips, he put his shoulders between her legs and pried them open. He rubbed her thighs with his hands as he prepared to settle himself in her entrance.

She shivered as she felt his lips stop just above her folds. Rather than continue he decided to tease her a bit, give her a taste of her own medicine. He moved down again so his head was level with the knees. He took his time, massaging her inner thighs with his tongue making lazy circles in her flesh.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

_Would he get a move on already? I know he's a bit annoyed with me for teasing the shit outta him but that doesn't warrant torture. If he's gonna tickle my lady flesh he should just do it already. I'm plenty ready for it now._ She was aching for him and he was just dallying around down there. It was driving her crazy.

She grabbed his hair, a no no with him for some reason, using her grip on his head she tilted it so he was looking at her. He had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Growling she ordered him, "Get on with it already!" At that he began to grin like a fool, which only made her more annoyed. She lost it when he began to chuckle, no doubt at the look on her face. "What the hell Daryl? Are you gonna fuck me or what? Enough putting around, get on with it."

When he didn't answer her she began to buck under him. He put his hands on her hips stopping the movement. "Calm down honey, I'ma gettin' to it, I'm gettin' to it." "Well alright then, get on with it. Like now."He was still chuckling softly when he pressed a few kisses to her stomach. He moved down to her thighs once more, this time his cheek was against her core as he licked and nipped at the skin. He went to her other leg briefly giving it some attention before moving his mouth to her folds. They were glistening with moisture and she moaned at his touch.

She moaned and mewled as he swiped his tongue against her. Swirling around her wet flesh, ambling about every which way to make her squirm. He wanted her to scream for him. He explored her, trying to figure out what she liked best. He found a few spots that made her squeal something awful. He rubbed them over and over with his tongue. Then he nipped her a few times. That really made her squeal, in fact as loud as she was getting she was almost screaming. She seemed to like that so he did it again and again until she was screaming every time he moved.

He gave her a few more swipes with his tongue. Then he got up, standing up at the edge of the bed."Are ya ready fur me now honey?" he asked her as he looked over her writhing form. She shouted back at him,"Get the fuck over here and fuck me already."and he did just that. He lay down on top of her and buried himself in her heat, pounding into her to sweet release fell upon them both in a fury of sparks.

They spent the moments coming down in each others arms. After the last spams of pleasure had left them they fell asleep almost instantly.

Daryl awoke first still in her arms. Not wanting to wake her he slipped from her arms. Without a sound he moved about the room gathering his clothes. Once he had them he left from the room closing the door behind them. He went to the next room to dress before heading downstairs to make coffee, maybe get some food.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

In the basement bedroom Sam was just waking to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She was cuddled next to Merle's sleeping form. He was out cold still, his soft snores the only sound she could hear. She took a moment to enjoy the calm in what was sure to be a tumultuous relationship.

It was time to get up and moving though. If they were ta be off they'd best be doin' it, no time for lazing about no matter how good it felt. They'd wasted enough time already. It wasn't safe to stay where they were, it was foolish to linger. It hurt to leave her home but she had done it before, and as before she would build anew. There was only death here for them now, they had no choice.

She buried her nose into his chest, listening to his heart beat, breathing in his heady male scent. Then very carefully, as if he was a sleeping bear instead of a man, she extricated herself from the comfort she felt in his arms.

She made no sound as she went about the room gathering her discarded clothes. She went into the next room to put them on. Then she went to the closet. Earlier when she was getting ready for bed she had found a pair of denim shorts. She had also found a shit ton of bras and other underwear but that goes without saying. _Fucking Sarah, set me up._ The only clothes that fit her down there were all sexy and shit. She thought about going upstairs as is, no bra no pants, just a shirt and panties, she decided that she would rather do that and be comfortable so she just left the room. Then she went upstairs to get coffee.

She was completely shocked to see Daryl standing in her kitchen. His hair was very messy but he was wearing all of his clothes. It looked like he might have a hickey on the side of his neck but she couldn't tell without scrutiny and that was out. She had no way to tell what had happened between him and Sarah. Something had to have happened though, right? They were alone up there for almost a full 24 hours.

She looked back at his face, he looked like he had been hit upside the head with something. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

_What was it with these crazy bitches running around in tiny red shirts with no bra on, not wearing any fucking pants?_ When he heard the basement door unlock, then open he had no idea what to expect but it definitely wasn't this. He knew the sister could be a real devil of a woman when she wanted to be so he should have expected this but damn it he thought Sam was going to leave him alone. Merle could use a woman who could give him a run for his money and he was welcome to her; two she-devils were way more than he could handle, he could barely handle the one.

Sighing to himself, he thought he had better end this before it goes any further,"Don't take this the wrong way now, but put some fucking clothes on you she-devil."He could feel his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping once more as the little bitch started fucking laughing at him.

She was actually laughing! What the hell was so fucking funny about him telling her off like that? He had expected her to be mad or offended or upset even but as he was starting to realize when it came to this woman he had no idea what to expect so he might as well stop guessing.

In between bursts of laughter she managed to get out,"Daryl you think I'm hitting on you? Like I'm trying to seduce you or something. That's just rich. These are my pajamas, I wore this to bed you dumbass. At least until your brother tore them off but that's neither here nor there." At that moment a large shadow appeared behind Sam blocking the light as it lumbered towards her.

**Ok so that was Chapter 2. I apologize for turning our beloved bad ass Dixon in to a gigantic vagina. His guards were completely down in a way I think we will be unlikely to see again for some time if at all. It was just the two of them in their little bubble. I think it was kinda nice to see the big softie he is underneath. Next chapter which will hopefully not take as long to put up will unfortunately be a filler chapter. However there will be some very funny stuff happening and character development and shit. So stay tuned and thanks for coming out.**


	3. What Follows

**Thank you for the support. A lot of people have looked at this. I'd like to hear from more of you. Feedback is most welcome. I would like to thank especially those who have favorite and followed. And as always Suzuma who is the inspiration of the fanfic and my fearless editor whom I bounce much against. Also to Nena-deconte who showed me just how awesome OC's can be.**

**Chapter 3 What Follows**

Sam turned around to face the figure behind her, ready to fight the intruder. It turned out to be Merle. At least he had put his pants on before he came upstairs. She left him naked and she would be mortified if he came upstairs like that.

She was relieved to see him up; they were one step closer to getting going for the day. He didn't look as pleased. In fact he looked downright pissed. He took a step closer to her, arms wrapped around his chest. She turned her body to face him. He looked upset like she had done something wrong by doing something as simple as going upstairs.

He confirmed this when he said, "I woke up and you were gone. That never happens again you hear me? I thought something had happened to you goddamn it! Well say somethin'."

"We're safe here Merle, its sweet that you care but nothin's gonna happen to me, not here. I'm sorry I worried you but I can take care of myself. Come on let's talk downstairs."Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs. She managed to get a good look at Daryl's face as she exited the room. He was grinning like a fool as he tried very hard not to laugh.

Merle was looking at her funny so Sam said, "What? What's with the face? You may have said your piece but did it ever occur to you that I might have something to you? Something that I don't want your brother to hear?"

"I figured. I jus' can't figure what you could still have to say about it. Discussion's over, I said my piece and you said yours, case closed cher."

"That conversation is over, yes. It's not about that. I have something else to talk to you about. I thought maybe you'd want to talk about last night. Thought you might want me to take care of you before we start the day."

"Well cher if ya wanted more of the Merle all ya had ta do was say so." He put his arms around her, reaching down to kiss her. Before he could bring his lips to hers she spoke, "In front of your brother?" He chuckled against her lips before breathing the words, "No I guess not."

He brought his lips to hers in a forceful kiss that left her breathless. He put his lips to hers in another kiss, this time he swiped his tongue against her lip seeking entrance. She granted it immediately.

And a battle began between them. Each trying to get the other to submit. She felt her legs go weak as they ravished each other's lips but she did not give in to his will or break the kiss. Things were getting hot and heavy at warp speed. He seemed to sense this so he started to walk them toward the couch.

He sat on the couch and pulled her down into his lap. They didn't stop kissing, in fact their embrace intensified as they settled into the cushions with her straddling his lap.

They broke the kiss when her hot core made contact with the erection growing in his pants, the contact making them moan loudly into each other's mouths. They sat there foreheads pressed together panting, trying to catch their breaths.

He spoke first, "We better head off to the other room or I'm gonna wind up fuckin' ya right here," She chuckled before lifting the shirt up and over her head. She said to him, "I don't really mind getting' fucked on a couch." as she spoke she brushed her breasts against his face a little to emphasize her point.

He groaned as he buried his face into her heavy mounds. She cried out as he arched his hips, bucking into her sensitive core. He grabbed one in his large hand while he brought his mouth to the other.

He kneaded her breast with his hand as he swiped his tongue against the other. Putting his left hand on her hip to steady her he bucked into her once more. This time she cried out his name and by the time he rested his rump on the cushion she was whimpering.

Instead of attempting to keep her body raised above his as she had until he bucked into her the second time, when he did that she collapsed boneless into his lap. She just didn't have enough strength left in her legs to hold that position. And boy did it make things worse which is what she was trying to prevent.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

When she collapsed into him, he slowly shifted the hand he had on her hip downward. He dipped his hand inside her panties. She trembled as he brushed his fingers against her near but not quite on any part of her sex. Her panties were soaked so was so ready for him as he rubbed his fingers against her, exploring the slick hot flesh of her sex.

He switched his mouth to her right breast. Massaging her skin with his tongue. Then he pulled her nipple into his mouth suckling, then biting the hard nub. As he gave her right tit the same harsh treatment as he had the left, he was rubbing his fingers against her core. She was moaning loudly now and bucking without abandon into his hand.

He squeezed and rubbed her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her, each touch made her moan and squirm. Feeling like he should take pity on her and move things along a bit; he abandoned her nub and stuck his finger inside her. She hissed when she felt him inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders. When he moved his finger back and forth he felt her nails dig deeper into him, she began to make louder, desperate noises in addition to rocking herself back and forth with his movements.

He was about to add another finger when suddenly he heard a beep and Sarah's voice filled the room. "SAM! I know you're in there pick up the com or I'm gonna come down there." Looking really pissed the woman in his lap groaned. "There's no chance she'll just leave us alone is there?" He asked her. She responded, "Nope. I gotta get up and go talk to her."

Groaning some more she extracted herself from his embrace and moved stiffly across the room. "This better be good bitch. Merle is down here doing all kinds a wonderful naughty things to me. What the hell is wrong now?" Sarah responded to her in a cowed tone, "Uh sorry. Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to make sure you were ok since you weren't up yet."

"Let me ask ya somethin'. If I'm not fucking up yet then why the fuck did you think it was ok to go fucking page me this early all panicked and shit!? It's not like I couldn't possibly still be fucking sleeping." "Well I guess since you're ok I'll just leave ya to it. See you when you decide to grace us with your presence." Sam looked mortified as she stepped back from the funny looking square box next to the door.

I reached out my hand to her, taking hers in mine I pulled her toward the bedroom. "I think it's time we get you to bed cher. I'm not through with ya yet. I'll make ya forget all about it hon." We moved at a quick pace but our movements were stiff. Things had gone too far for us to want to change location but she wanted away from that damn box and so did I. I didn't want to get interrupted again as I tried to take my angel to heaven. Besides there was something else in the bedroom we needed besides a quiet comfortable place to fuck, condoms.

When we got to our destination I took my pants off before I did anything else. I sat her down on the end of the bed and told her to take her panties off. Then I went to the bedside table and took out a condom. I put it on before I went to the end of the bed and stood before her.

_Suddenly everything felt so wrong. I felt ashamed; I wasn't good enough for her. I'd ruin her just like I had every good thing I had ever had. She deserved better than me. I was too old, too scarred, too broken to ever be able to make her happy. She didn't want me, how could she?_

_Fear and doubt crashed into the oldest Dixon like a ton of bricks as he looked at her beautiful __naked body laid out before him. She had spread her legs in anticipation. She wanted him to fuck her so that's what he would do. He was too far gone to turn away right now anyway and so was she. But no more, this would be the last time. After this, no matter how much it hurt him or her he would push her away._

_She didn't see it yet but he was rotten to the core. He had never done anything good his entire life. No matter what he did everything turned out for the worst. He couldn't let that happen to her. He was grateful to her for lettin' him fuck her. It was the best sex he'd had in a very long time, probably ever, but it had to end._

_These good memories would just have to sustain him. Because no matter what he couldn't destroy her, he had to let her go. It was as simple as that. She'd never understand but he had to shut her out. He'd never leave her and his brother, they were the only things that mattered to him but never again could he be a lover to her. Anything but that, he would do for her._

_She deserved to be happy so he would protect her, love her from a distance. In time she'll find someone else, a good man, and that man will make her happy in a way he'll never be able to. He'll take care of her, marry her, love her, she'll bear his children and I'll be there through all of it. I'll keep her safe until the day I die but from afar..._

He had been lost in his musings for several moments when he turned his attention to the angel before him after he was finished talking to himself. She was looking at him with confusion marring her features. He knew she knew he had retreated into himself for a moment and he knew she wondered what had happened in those moments.

He stepped between her legs, crushing his lips to hers. She forgot what she wanted to know just as he knew she would. Now was time to be with her, he had some lovin' to give this woman and he wasn't gonna wait another second. After he kissed her for a few moments she melted into him and he could tell it was all forgotten. They were back at where they'd left off so he broke the kiss and thrust into her hard with no warning.

The sound that wrought from her was extremely loud and almost a scream. It wasn't that it hurt; it was that it felt that good. This was going to be fast and hard, he was extremely glad the basement was sound-proofed. The sounds she made for him were flattering but they were for him and no one else.

She was at the edge of the bed and he stayed on his knees in front of her as he pounded into her. He thrust into her as hard as he could. He couldn't keep this pace up for very long but he didn't need to, they were both so close to the edge it would only take a few minutes. He could last that long and still give her his A-Game; he could even go for another. Maybe he could even try for a third since this was their last time.

Pounding inside of her, the friction building between him and her walls was beyond anything he had ever felt. He had to make this count, make it last, enjoy every single moment, every breath, every sound, every touch. He knew he would never feel anything like this; feel her ever again after today.

It was over too soon. Something that great should last forever. His body felt like it was exploding as he spilled his seed into her. They were shaking as they collapsed back onto the bed, him still inside her.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

They laid there tangled up in each other for a long time. It took a long time for their bodies to stop quivering from the orgasm but they stayed there not moving for at least three times that. Mostly because they just didn't want to, they felt so good they didn't want it to end.

Eventually though they had to move. For one Sam was getting hungry, for another she wanted to do something other than fuck today. The sex was great but she'd just had some, she was good for a while. Besides she wanted this to last, not fizzle out. If they fucked night and day like this the well would run dry much sooner than she would like.

Not like this randy fucker would ever let that happen. If she wanted to make it upstairs without him ravishing her she'd have to be sneaky and she'd need a plan. She decided her best chance would be to try and just slip away, with little to no explanation as to why. She figured that if she talked to him, he would get it out of her and stop her from going.

Armed with her plan she turned to face him. She looked at him for a moment, memorizing his hard face like this, at peace, relaxed. His eyes were closed but after she had been looking at him for a long time, maybe 10 minutes he opened them. She could tell that he felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny, that he didn't understand what about him fascinated her so much. She put her finger to his lips, silencing him when he tried to say something.

She brought her face down, gently pressing her lips to his. They rolled around on the bed exchanging gentle, soulful kisses until he put himself on top of her and broke the kiss. He gave her a puzzled look before shaking himself.

Brushing his lips against hers once more this kiss was not gentle. He kissed her hungrily, passionately. She let him kiss her, she loved it when he kissed her like that, it took her breath away. He wanted her again and she would happily let him have her but later, now she had needs she needed to attend to.

She let him kiss her and run his hands along her body for a short while. Reluctantly she rolled out from under him, extricating herself from his embrace, if she let him have his way for much longer she wasn't going anywhere. She stood up lifting her frame from the bed. She made to exit the room, he stopped her. Moving like lightning he intercepted her like she knew he would.

"Where do you think yur goin' little girl?"She stiffened her frame responding, "Outta my way Merle. I'm not a prisoner and I got shit ta do." He seemed upset that she was rabbiting on him so soon. She knew he wanted her to stay for awhile longer. He wanted to continue with what they started, so did she.

However she was still adjusting to this whole thing, whatever it was. She wasn't about to blow it by being too easy. She hadn't been in many relationships so she didn't know how to proceed, especially with a man like Merle. She didn't really feel like doing the relationship dance right now, she was hungry and she wanted food not more cock.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Damn bitch was running off on him. He wasn't done with her yet and she was trying to go upstairs. She was probably hungry or something but that could wait. He had more important things to do to her. He wanted to make today a good day. He knew it would be hard for her to leave her home. That this whole thing was hard on her and it would only get worse when she got out there and saw how bad it was.

He had more selfish reasons though; he had a plan for today. It was going to be their last day together and he wanted to have her as many times as he could. Then maybe rest a bit, do some packing and go at it again.

He wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He moved to intercept her exit once more. She sped up, changing her trajectory to dodge him. The chase was on. Every move she made he countered. He chased her round and round the room. The door was locked; she needed time to open it, time he never gave her.

She kept going back to it though, he knew she would. He was just using the chase to get his blood pumping, not that he was in any hurry. Truth be told he was having too much damned fun chasing his little tiger around. He would end the chase soon enough but he wanted her riled and this was sure doing the job proper. She was damn fun all riled up.

Round and round the room they went. Merle was getting kind of bored with her always running from him. He slowed, tracking her movements, trying to anticipate where she might go.

They ended up facing each other, completely still; each waiting for the other to move. Sam decided to make a rush for the door once more. She knew it was useless, it was part of the game; but maybe just maybe.

Merle knew what she was doing though, he saw her eying the door, and she kept going for it repeatedly when they were running around. He knew it was her target, no matter what she would try to get out of the room. He knew and he was ready. As she raced for the door he raced for her.

He let her get there first. He could have caught her but he didn't. He waited till she was at the door. He grabbed her, spinning her around her crushed her soft body to his, pinning her to the door.

He had her trapped against the door with his body. She wasn't going anywhere; she didn't really want to, he just had to make her see that. He knew she was trying to run, being hungry was just an excuse, and she was scared that they were moving too far too fast. He was pressed tight against her, rubbing into her. He could feel her calming down.

"It's ok cher, I'm not gonna hurt ya, jus' not done takin' ya ta bed yet. I can't stand ta hurt ya but we are far from done here. I'll let ya go upstairs and eat all you want when I can't fuck ya anymore."

She responded, "You're a real animal Merle Dixon, but it sure sounds fun."

**AN: I'm just gonna cut to the chase and call the next chapter AND MORE SEX. (This amuses Suzuma very much. Let me know if it does the same for you.) That's all that's happening at this point. They will pack up and leave the house soon. I just wanted them to have a bit of something nice before the impending horribleness intrudes. The horror will happen. This happiness and bliss will not last and they may never find it again. Isn't that a theme in the Walking Dead?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is folks, the long awaited chapter 4. The title is as promised, I hope it amuses you. I decided to play it safe and not try to sneak it past the profanity filters. Shockingly things happen in this chapter that move the plot forward and have nothing to do with sex (even though the chapter is called AND MORE SEX). So without further ado here is the fourth chapter of Lady In Red.**

**Chapter 4 And More Sex**

Meanwhile upstairs it became apparent that Merle and Sam were not going to make an appearance for some time. Daryl decided to make the most of the alone time he had left with Sarah. For now they were safe and happy and they needed to enjoy that while they could.

Sarah was sitting back thinking after her failed attempt at summoning her sister. No doubt mulling over her sister's reply to her frantic inquiry. Daryl watched her as she sat there. She looked so beautiful. It brought little Daryl a stirrin. He however did not have to wonder about what was going on down there.

Bitch had said his brother was doing naughty things to her and he believed her. Man had some skills in the bedroom. 'Bout the only skills he had, he used 'em often too. Always had some bitch or another lying around waiting to be fucked.

He figured that the real reason Merle went with him at all was cuz a Sam. Probably liked her for a while now. Merle never let himself have real relationships, he had relations but as far as his brother was concerned that was as far as it ever got.

Guess at the end of the world he just couldn't stay away from her anymore. Whatever the reason he was glad he was here with him, that they both had women now.

He didn't like to admit it but he liked it when a woman would hold him close, it made him feel comforted, at peace. He would guess that it was the same for Merle. They were better off, stronger, together.

Even though the world had ended; for the first time things were going right for the Dixon brothers. This was an end yes, but it was also a new beginning, a new world where him and Merle could finally be happy.

Shaking himself from his revelry, he brought his thoughts back to the present, back to his plan. If it was gonna work he would have to be very careful how he approached her.

He wasn't sure what the protocol was on this, if it was even ok with her. He'd find out soon enough, but first things first. If he was gonna screw the brains outta her he'd need condoms, a lot of 'em.

He needed to go back upstairs cuz that was the only place he knew that had any. He could just go though. It's not like she was paying much attention to him, she was off somewhere else, thinkin' about things.

Daryl moving to exit the kitchen brought Sarah back to reality. She asked him where he was going. He replied that he was going back to her bedroom; he forgot something up there and wanted to go get it. She let him go of course, just a simple in and out an then he could get to business.

When he got upstairs he debated a moment; then he decided to be safe and take 5. He split them up 3 in one pocket, 2 in another, pushing them deep into the pockets. He didn't want them falling out. Then he was off like a rocket; out of the room, down the stairs, back to her.

When he got back into the kitchen he was panting out of breath. She was bent over, getting something out of the fridge. She was probably seeing what she could fix for breakfast, fuck that. They had better things to do. The sight was getting him all hot and bothered; a lot of blood was rushing to his groin at the moment, there was that at least.

Deciding to surprise her a bit Daryl moved behind her silently. She hadn't yet noticed him when quick as lightning he grabbed her; draping his arms around her hips he pulled her sweet big butt into his crotch. Right to his rock hard cock where her derriere belongs.

She jumped a mile especially when she felt his erection digging into her ass but her held her in place right where he wanted her. Then she yelled at him which only amused him more. She began to struggle and that didn't help the situation any either.

He did let her go though. He backed up, hands at his shoulders in surrender. He expected his little hellcat to turn around and give him what for but she didn't. Instead she ignored him and went back to what she was doing.

It bothered him that she did that but that's probably what she wanted so he just sat down in a chair at the table. He was a patient man, a hunter. He would wait for the right moment and then he would strike.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Sarah rustled about in the fridge going through this and that trying to figure out what to fix for breakfast. At this point she figured it was gonna be just her and Daryl.

Her sister and Merle might not come up until lunch. She was worried about Sam missing the meal but she was a big girl. Besides no doubt right now she was having too much fun to just hit pause and come up to eat. Not even for a breakfast of chocolate pancakes, biscuits, and bacon.

Sarah didn't know what to do except eat something so she'd be of some use later. She couldn't decide what she wanted though. Their fridge was packed with stuff that would soon go bad. She had too many choices and she had no idea what she wanted to fix.

Closing the fridge she went to the counter with some juice and fruit. She got a glass and filled it with juice. She drained her drink before placing it over by the sink and turning around to face Daryl.

She planned to ask him what he wanted for breakfast but she never got the chance. Before she could even open her mouth to voice her question he was on her pinning her to the counter.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

When she went to the counter he knew it was only a matter of time before she turned around. Fate was rewarding his patience and he would be ready to jump her as soon as she was where he wanted her.

She still wasn't paying any attention to him so she missed it when he tensed as she was getting herself a drink. Coiling his body preparing himself to leap at her.

His entire body tingled, sighing with relief as he trapped her against the counter with his body. Wanting to rile her a bit he said, "Struggle all you want honey, you ain't goin' nowhere, just makes it more fun for me." To her. It worked too, her eyes flared with fury at being captured.

"I'm gonna fuck you right here just like this." He didn't say it to make her mad or to calm her down even, he wanted her to know what he was up to. She didn't seem that upset though once she got it through her head that it was him. She calmed down a lot when he told her he was gonna fuck her, she even seemed into it.

He didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden they were kissing. Daryl loosened his grip on her substantially as she melted into him. Their kisses turning hungry, desperate as they began to move their hands, running them along each other's bodies seeking contact.

They devoured each other with hard, desperate kisses. The hands that had been caressing now began to pull at clothes trying to remove them so nothing stood between them.

Then he delivered on his promise, ravaging her right there against the counter. It was hot and intense but over quickly.

When he pulled away, she went to get them both a glass of water. He was sitting in a chair at the table when she turned to bring him his water.

Sarah walked to the table to give Daryl his glass, even though he didn't ask for one he had to be thirsty. When she got closer she noticed he was still naked.

She glared at him for sitting in one of her nice chairs buck naked after fucking her. God knows what that dirty man was getting all over that chair. The thought did not make her happy one bit, in fact she was about to rip him a new one. Instead she planted herself right in front of him and poured the water she was preparing to give to him all over his nasty redneck ass.

She tried to leap away but she wasn't fast enough, he managed to grab her around the waist and pull her into his lap. He was shocked that she would dump water over him for no good reason. When she struggled I his arms and began thrashing about to get him to let her go he knew she was mad.

He let her go, he knew from experience that if she was mad and he tried to hold her to him she would just get madder. She bolted from his arms but she stopped and slapped him before moving out of range of his arms.

Still seething Sarah picked up her clothes and put them on, right in front of that asshole.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

_What the hell was this bitch's deal? I ain't done nutin' and she's all pissed at me. What is with this chick today, every five minutes she's getting' at me fur somethin'. I'm still horny goddammit! All I wanna do is screw her brains out and she's pissy about good knows what._

"Sarah, now don't be like that. Sit down and talk ta me. What did I do now?"

Sitting down in a chair next to him with a huff she barked, "Yur sittin' in my goddamn chair fuckin' naked and sweaty. That's what my fuckin' problem is you fucking animal!" at me. After she was finished she glowered at me growling low in her throat.

"Would ya stop growlin' woman? 'S not like ya can't clean the damn chair. All I'm doin' is takin' a breather before I fuck ya again. I know it ain't exactly mannerly but naked or not when a mans gotta sit a mans gotta sit."

Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Fine whatever. It's not like we're gonna be here much longer anyway might as well enjoy the comforts o' home while we got 'em."

Smirking at her I was glad she was getting over it. "Thanks fur dumping water all o'er me by the way, it was very refreshing."

Rolling her eyes as the edge of her lip tugged up she said, "That weren't what I meant by that and you know it! Damn redneck. Stop smirkin' at me I ain't ready to forgive you just yet."

That only made me smile more, she was over it and I was very relived. "Well git over here and I'll help ya wit that darlin'."

She groaned but she did crawl into my lap and put her arms around my neck so I could kiss her silly. I didn't at first. I gently pressed my lips to hers. She was still very mad at me god knows what I did but if I tried to go too fast I knew she would bite me without hesitation. So I eased her into it, slowly building up the heat.

I found I liked this slow kissing but soon I found myself deepening the kisses and running my hands along her body. After awhile I was pulling her clothes off so I could fuck her again. When she was naked and ready for me I took her hard against the table.

We stayed like that til the last shudders stopped, then I picked her up and brought her to the couch so we could cuddle sprawled out. I also wanted to fuck her there but for the moment I was content to lay with her in my arms.

Sometime later we were kissing again, just kissing, I wasn't trying ti fire her up just yet but I was really starting to like kissing. Apparently it wasn't just part of foreplay or something to do with your mouth during sex.

Last but not least I bent her over the arm of the couch for one last ride before I collapsed exhausted and spent on the couch. I almost fell asleep, I would have if my stomach hadn't asserted itself, reminding me of other needs. Sarah was hungry too so groaning I got up and dressed. Then I set about getting something to eat.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Several hours passed as they tried desperately to postpone the inevitable. They had to leave, soon. It was everywhere, they were everywhere, the only way to escape was to go somewhere there was no people or little enough that they could just kill them all. Things were getting bad out there and staying in a town, even a very small one was suicide.

This didn't just happen yesterday, the first time anybody heard about it was maybe six months ago. Things had been happening for weeks even though it had just reached their little town yesterday. They were fighting a losing battle, the authorities were losing control at an alarming rate.

By the time 11 o'clock rolled around the four found themselves in the kitchen no longer able to hold their hunger at bay.

The girls weren't worried about the power cutting off, the house was solar powered and off the grid. They didn't want to waste the perishable food in their fridge as they were leaving the next day. They decided to use as much as they could today and clear out the rest.

They wanted to leave the keys, let anyone who found it use it. The place had electricity and all kinds of other stuff so that even though the rest of the world had gone to hell this was still a house, a home.

They cooked all the eggs, some scrambled, some hard-boiled so they could have them later. They made pancakes and waffles and biscuits using as much milk as they could, the rest they drank. They planned on taking the left overs with them and any non-perishables they could find.

They ate quickly eager to get to work, suddenly very edgy about staying. They packed up the kitchen first. Then moved to the pantry and on the girl's insistence the herb cupboard.

Once the guys realized how much stuff they were going to end up taking from the house, not to mention the planned supply run on the way out of town they decided they needed a truck. It had to have a hitch for a trailer so they could bring both bikes.

Time flew by as the went through the house looking for things they could use. They swept through the whole first floor. There wasn't much left on the first floor other than Sam's room and the library. Clothes and some personal things from the former, books from the latter. Then the guys went to get the truck while Sam and Sarah wrapped up the basement.

The guys were gone for almost two hours so by the time they returned the girls were upstairs doing Sarah's room. They grabbed a lot of things behind the guys' backs like lingerie and condoms and the gas mask.

Daryl and Merle had come back as they were finishing Sarah's room so they just sat and watched. They joined in while the girls did the bathroom and the linen closet. After that there was only one more room in the house. The practice/meditation room.

The girls just went to work, the guys looked around the room for a few seconds, no doubt wondering what it was for.

The room was simple and neat, spartan even with only a few clusters of decorations scattered about the square space. The only thing they could figure out was the ancestor shrine. There were Buddhas and various pieces depicting other deities but none of that was packed.

What the girls did pack seemed very random; candles, bundles of herbs, brooms, walking sticks and shorter ones as well. Knickknacks that were placed around the room and in cabinets.

When they were done Daryl and Merle picked up boxes to bring downstairs but the girls stopped them, there was another room. One Sam and Sarah affectionately called the armory.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Sarah and Sam hung back observing as the Dixons hesitantly approached the closed door. At first they were shocked at the sight of so many guns and swords, after they broke from their stupor Daryl rushed into the room face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

Merle turned around and rushed toward the sisters, several things happened at that moment. The girls split up running in different directions when they saw the oldest Dixon barreling towards them, but it wasn't enough.

With such a small space between them by the time the girls realized what Merle was up to he was almost upon them. He was aiming for Sam but in the chaos of their attempt to escape he caught Sarah instead giving her a big fat kiss.

She did not like that at all, by the time he realized he got the wrong sister she was already trying to kick him in the nuts. He caught her foot before it could make contact but she just leapt up and kicked him in the head.

Daryl was still in excited little boy mode when he went to get his brother.

When he got back to the practice room all three were running around. Merle was chasing the girls in circles around the room. Daryl watched for a moment before clearing his throat to get their attention. Hearing Daryl they all froze.

Sam stomped over to the armory and began to pack things up. Sarah and Merle stayed put eyes wide like deer in headlights.

The younger Dixon shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He only got madder when Merle looked down in response.

Shaking his head he left the room heading downstairs to the kitchen. Sarah followed and they had dinner.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Merle stared at the doorway to the armory he could hear Sam moving about and shoving things into bags angrily. He hesitated, he didn't want to make her more mad by going in there but whatever he did wrong he had to fix it and he couldn't do that standing out there.

He knocked on the doorjamb to alert her to his presence. Looking into the room he saw her working at a furious pace but strangely she didn't look mad like he thought she would be.

Never one to beat around the bush he asked her what he wanted to know, "Are you mad at me?"

She replied, "Nope, I just wanna get this done."

Breathing a sigh of relief he moved to stand next to her. If she wasn't mad he could get straight to appreciatin' her.

She was working on the drawers of one of the two work stations they had in the room. When she straightened to put something on the counter he went behind her and pinned her to the counter.

"This is a mighty nice room ya got here. It's got me all hot and bothered, I gots some appreciatin' to give ya cher."

Sam had no idea what to think, she didn't think, she just tried to escape. He was holding her prisoner and he was going to hurt her. _In that moment of panic the man holding her lost his face, he was not a man she knew he was faceless. He was every man who had tried to hurt women, __every one and no one._

When she started thrashing in his arms he knew something was wrong. He didn't know what to do to calm her but he figured trapping her wasn't such a good idea so he let her go and stepped away.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

She ran away screaming down to Sarah's room, hiding under the covers from her tormentors. _Sarah was there in the house she had to be, she'd surely heard her screaming and was coming._

Sam didn't have to wait long before she heard feet running up the stairs. The relief she felt crashing through her was tangible. She didn't even care when she heard a second person following the first. She was sure the first person was Sarah but she didn't know who the person following her was, she thought it was a man though. As long as he was with her sister he was ok by her.

Just then the door opened and Sarah burst into the room. She stopped thinking and flew into her arms crying.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Merle didn't know what was up but he sure scared that little woman somethin' fierce. He stayed put in the small weapons room, she started packing up guns and the equipment that went with them. Figured he should do something useful. He didn't know much about bows and nutin about swords.

The girls sure had a fine collection but he didn't know what they would want to bring or even how to pack a fucking sword. Freakin' crazy bitches had like a dozen a those funny Japanese swords. Then next to them were a bunch a shorter ones, some had matching patterns and he could tell the two were part of a set but there were two or three shorter ones who had no mate.

There were throwing stars adorning the walls as well, these girls were some kinda ninja freaks. There were other knives as well. Some were buck or hunting knives, some were decorative and ceremonial, the others looked like throwing knives. Most of them were displayed without their sheaths and he had no idea where they kept those and he didn't want to just go looking for them, who knows what else he'd find if he did.

He stuck to what he did know, guns. He had to spend awhile looking through the drawers of the workstations looking for the ammo and the things needed to clean and maintain them.

Before he knew it Daryl was coming in to tell him what happened.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

When he got to the armory Daryl saw that Merle had packed a large number of guns and everything that went with them. He busied himself while he was waiting which was good but it worried him too. If he was so worried he should have followed her to at least see if she was ok.

He walked quietly into the room, Merle kept on working. It seemed he hadn't noticed him yet, he gave no sign that he did, he just kept working. It was actually kind of funny considering his reputation. Guess he didn't know what else to do, sure didn't want to make it worse so he stayed here.

Daryl cleared his throat announcing his presence. He turned around but his eyes were far away and sad. Then the moment passed and the mask shifted over his eyes, the old Merle was back. Cold and distant, looking into his eyes Daryl didn't see a shred of concern, but he knew his brother cared more than he ever had before.

Daryl didn't know what to tell him, whatever he did to her but he scared her and now she was stuck in some kind of PTSD nightmare. She was seeing things that weren't there, things that scared her out of her wits. Whatever her imaginary tormentor was saying to her or doing was scaring her on a primal level.

Sarah had stayed behind to try to get through to her, get her to her happy place but she wasn't holding out much hope. Sam had never been this bad before. My girl would do what she could but she wasn't the person Sam needed right now.

Enter me going to get my punk ass brother. Whatever he did to her only he could undo or some hippie shit like that.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

He felt lost, when his brother joined him in the room he hid that fear, that pain. He waited for Daryl to tell him what happened, for him to give him something to do.

That didn't happen though, they just stood there looking at each other. Merle hated silence. He spoke first, "Is she awright? What happened?"

Hearing him speak shook Daryl out of it. "She's stuck in a nightmare, constantly afraid, seein' things that ain't there. She thinks there's some kind of monster after her, tormenting her. Sarah said to come get ya, apparently you're the only one who can shake her outta it. Somtin' like that. Don't really know what she's talkin' about but your lady needs ya so get your big ass over there."

He got up and followed me down the hall to Sarah's room. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to his face said it all. He was terrified, terrified he would fuck up, make it worse, that it wouldn't work. He wasn't used to being needed, not like this.

He sat on the bed with her and put his hand on hers completely engulfing it. I knew then that Sarah was right and Sam was gonna be jus' fine. Leaving them to it Sarah and I went to pack up the garage.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

As soon as I sat down wit my girl, Sarah got up and her and Derle left the room goin' god knows where. Then it was just us. Slowly I moved over to where she was on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She was shaking, it almost broke me that I had done this to her but I couldn't break-i had to be strong fur her.

It seems that my appreciatin' is on hold for now. I rubbed her arms and torso, comforting not sexual. She buried her head in my chest and eventually she stopped shaking. It took awhile but suddenly she said, "Merle?" she was back. It was over and I couldn't be more relieved.

I gave her a quick kiss before I picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room. She was a good sport about me carrying her downstairs but once I got her on her bed she insisted on going back upstairs and finishing the armory. So I scooped her up and brought her to their weapons room. Reaching our destination I let her feet drop to the ground and stood her up but I didn't move away instead I stayed there a moment with my arms around her holding her tight.

I didn't want to let her go but eventually I moved away dropping my arms. We got to work packing up what we needed from the room. She ended up taking five of the full length swords which I thought was too many and all of the smaller ones. She threw in an assortment of other knives and throwing stars. She sheathed them all before putting them in padded bags.

I followed her orders and packed what she wanted me to pack. At this point I would consider myself lucky if she let me sleep in the same bed as her so when she up and kissed me outta the blue I was shocked. Apparently I hadn't scared her as much as I thought I had.

I got to appreciate my lady after all, several times over. I didn't get much sleep but I felt better than I had in a very long time. After I was so sore I could barely move we went to her bedroom and slept in each other's arms til the morning.

**So I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but that seems to happen a lot with this story. Its been more than a month since the last update so hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up in less than that. Bear with me I'm going to keep at it.**


	5. Gettin Outta Dodge

**Here's Chapter 5. Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait, hope it was worth it. I had shit going on and tons of ensuing emotional baggage and I'm just now straightening out. Sam and Sarah have their first encounter with the new world and its crazed inhabitants. Dishing and teasing is had by all in their desolate surroundings. Here is where it really starts to hit home, how senseless it all is. This is a whole new world and our heroines are starting to realize just how different it is.**

**Chapter 5 Getting Outta Dodge**

There were no shenanigans that morning. They ate and got ready as quickly as possible. Then they grabbed the cats, closed up the house, packed into their vehicles and headed out. Sarah and Daryl took the truck and Merle drove his bike with Sam riding behind him.

They dropped the girls at their first stop, a grocery store. They left the vehicles with their girls and walked to the camping goods store down the road a piece.

Sarah and Sam were looking for canned goods, water, dried fruit, things that would last for a long time. As they moved through the store they saw that many shelves were empty. Looting as a result of the chaos of the outbreak. The fruits and vegetables were left behind, still rotting in their bins.

They moved quietly at first, doing a sweep of the store. Making sure it was secure, killing the crazies they found inside. There were a lot for such a small town, 6 total were running around the place. They also checked the back areas where only employees went.

Once they were sure all the undead were dead, dead and no more were going to get in they dropped their guard some. They never dropped their guard though, after what they'd seen, what they'd done to those poor people there was no relaxing, no letting go of the horror.

The guys told them not to use their guns, they were loud and would draw more crazies so they used their swords instead. Big mistake. Knives were personal, you had to get up close, you got the blood on you and you could feel yourself severing sinew and bone. It made it more real, more horrible.

These were people, now they were monsters. If they didn't kill the infected they would eat them alive but that didn't make the sisters feel any better about killing them. The girls were total Resident Evil freaks so they'd killed partially eaten zombies and much worse in droves but this was no video game, this was real.

They actually knew these people, and the smell. There was nothing worse than the smell of rotting flesh unless it was lumbering toward you, trying to eat you. Well that made it a dog of a different color. It was pure unadulterated horror and they were living it.

Only two of the walking corpses were severely damaged. It seemed that most people got away with just a bite or two, or were attacked by just one and then they were able to get away, just not fast enough.

The others weren't so lucky. They had gotten swarmed and eaten alive. Then once they'd had their fill the crazies moved on and their victim rose up to join them in their never ending quest for living flesh. Sometimes in the movies the zombies left animals alone but these sure didn't.

They went after anything with a pulse. Sam and Sarah hadn't seen any animal corpses walking around but that didn't mean they wouldn't come back when they got killed by a crazy. More likely it meant that there wasn't enough left after the crazy was done.

How did the girls know that the crazies had been killing animals too? Well its not like they washed up after a kill, there were feathers and fur stuck to the blood and muck that was all over the walking dead.

The crazies all had blood covering them. Some you couldn't tell anything was wrong with them until they were chomping at your face. They just looked sick, they sure lumbered around like they were fevered or something and there are reasons to have blood on you.

The most defining feature was the eyes, milky and bloodshot. If you got close enough that is. Unfortunately most people who got that close were about to become dinner so being close enough to see their eyes isn't exactly a good thing. By then its too late.

From far away, unless they were all fucked up from being swarmed most of them looked human enough, just sick. That's the problem with zombies, by the time you realize they aren't just sick its too late.

Then of course there's the people who just got bitten once. They could be fine one minute, then chewing your face off the next. You let your guard down because they're still human and then bam.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

All in all the girls were pretty freaked by the time they got down to business. At first they only spoke when they needed to say something or ask a question. Gradually they started talking more and more, if only to fill the silence. Everything was so quiet now, too quiet it was creepy.

Soon Sarah was teasing Sam about having Merle Dixon all over her. Sam just got really red and buried her face in a box. That didn't stop her though, she wanted **all** the details. It had been forever since Sam had been with anybody and Sarah wanted to make sure she was ok, that he was treating her right when they were alone.

"Sam I'm not giving up til you tell me and you know it." Sarah saw her sister flinch at her words. "i don't even know how to start. I haven't had sex in years. I don't even know what we have..."

"Then don't start with that stuff, something had to have happened before that. I wanna hear about that too. How does the Great Merle Dixon seduce someone?"

"Well after...after he told me what was going on outside we sat down with Pepsis and played Halo. I shot his crotch out a few times, that was fun. I don't think he knew what he was getting into when he challenged me to Halo but he held his own. Our kill numbers were close but I still killed him more. I was real upset after he told me about the ravenous freaks runnin around outside killin people. Then we noticed how late it was getting so we started making dinner. I had to muscle him into helping me fix the bird. The nerve of the man tellin me he won't cook cuz _that's woman work."_

"The nerve" Sarah replied, "Those men need to learn their place."

"Then when I went to the fridge to get the hen and he **ogled** my butt. He even got wood! I was pissed so I threw the bird at him. I had to get out of there so I got pickled herbs. We had been getting along so well and then he had to go and turn into a horny bastard."

Sarah stopped her. "So wait a minute, he got a woodie from just seein' you bent over? I know this probably doesn't occur to you but maybe you should have been **flattered**? Getting a guy to react that quick isn't easy hun. He likes you a lot, that's for damn sure. You didn't see the way he's been lookin at you since he came here. Now I know I been mostly with Daryl but judgin by the way Merle looks at ya its way more than a passin interest."

"Yeah yeah, I know I gotta let him like me and all that crap. Excuse me for getting pissy at a dog like Merle Dixon. Just cuz he's stickin around now don't mean he won't take what he wants and then when he gets bored leave. So where was I? Um, by the time I came back he had already started prepping the hen. He had gotten the nasty part done so I asked him to turn the oven on while I seasoned it. He put the bird in the oven and I kinda checked him out while he was bent over."

"How long you been interested in him?"

"Awhile I guess. I weren't gonna do anythin' about it though. He ain't exactly the most approachable of men. I didn't even think I wanted to do anything about it before what with his reputation and all. Now I don;t know what to think or what I want. The way he's been carryin' on it seems like he might want ta stay with me but he ain't exactly the type; ya know? So I'm all confused. We ain't done talkin' about where this is headed so I got no idea if he plans on leavin' me."

"If he's been treatin' ya right I think its best ta let it slide fur right now. Ya got somethings ta work on before ya want ta even go there. You two only been at it fur like a day and its just been sex. You don't even know if he wants more than that from ya. Just gotta let things be the way they are fur a lil bit. Don't worry I'm sure things will work out, ya just gotta give 'em time."

Sam growled, Sarah was right. She didn't have to like it but she was right.

"Its just...It felt like more. i want it to be more. I wanted it to mean something more than just a one time thing, or a six time thing. We had something, maybe that's just what I want to believe but we had a moment. We connected and maybe he's scared of hurting me or he just doesn't want to be with me but I'm not ready to let him go just yet. Even if he thinks he's made a mistake I ain't going anywhere. Do you have it in you to allow that?"

"Don't you get it? That's why I'm worried! Maybe you **did** have something but that won't stop him from leaving or throwing you away when he's done. I know you want to believe that he cares for you but that man has a reputation-"

"Yeah, yeah I know all about his reputation. He wasn't like that with me, we talked...it ain't just about sex for him. I'm a little scared though, I don't think he knows how to handle a relationship but I don't know if I should just ignore it or reassure him. He hasn't much time to think about us but I think when he does he might try to bolt regardless of how he feels about me. I know its coming but I don't know what to do about it. I don't know if there's anything I **can** do about it."

"I thought there was something different with you. You're in **love**!"

"Back at you babe." Sarah shuffled her feet and got very interested in the pile at her feet. They had been at it for a little while and the pile had grown substantially. Right now it was so large that if they were to proceed they would have to start packing it up and that's what Sarah was doing.

Silence ensued. Sarah was done talking and for the moment Sam let her get away with it.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Meanwhile Daryl and Merle were doing some scavenging of their own. They were at a camping store getting spare gear. The girls had enough tents and lanterns to last a short while but it could be a long time before they could come back. They could be chilling in the woods waiting for this to blow over for quite some time.

Their gear was pretty cozy for two but there wasn't enough dishes for four and they needed more lanterns. Things to store meat in were also a priority. There was also plenty of dried goods that they could take that would be useful.

They weren't alone for five minutes before Merle had a huge grin on his face. Damn it! Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why does he have to bother me about fucking **everything**? I was having a good day too, so naturally he has to give me shit.

Hopefully he wouldn't take too long to get it out of his system. He always grinned a bit, thinking about how he was gonna mess with me. When he did that fur a real long time was when I worried, that meant he had somtin really good to push my buttons with.

Hopefully he just wanted to bust my balls a little. Didn't have time for anything else and puttin a beat down on his annoying ass would make too much noise. The worst part was that I had to wait for him to start spewing his shit and I knew how bad he could get. NOT looking forward to it.

Somebody up there still likes me, though I can't imagine who, because soon he started in on me and that meant he would run out of steam before long. Besides this time I had some ammo of my own, though getting him back was hit or miss I was sure gonna try.

"So looks like ya finally lost yur virginity lil sis. Made ol' Merle mighty proud Darlina. Looks like she even might keep ya and that's rare in a woman. 'S funny, you manage ta find what ya need in a woman and now yur settlin' in ta stay. Just like that yur whipped like a lil puppy dog. Oh don't give me that face. Its cute on ya, nice ta see ya so happy. Always been the sweet one brother, I'm just happy ya finally figured out how ta made yur dick work. Funny how quick they are ta let ya stay as long as ya want when ya fuck 'em good. Hope ya can make it last. Just don't beat yurself up too much if she kicks ya out on yur arse."

"Ain't gonna happen. She likes me as much as I like her, sure we got some stuff ta work out but we're together and we're stayin' that way. Besides, I ain't the only one around here who's whipped on a woman. Ya got yur own lady now too and don't bother denyin it. Ya'd do anythin fur her so don't bother me about lovin' my girl when ya care 'bout yurs just as much."

"Ain't like that wit me an Sam. I'd like ti ta be but I don't deserve her. Ain't got it in me ta be good ta a woman. Ya got yur fairytale romance, it'll never happen fur me. Yur gettin' it cause yur so damn sweet, I ain't like that. Even if I wanted to be good to her it'll never happen, I can't be that guy. No I ain't got me a woman brudder. Can't let that happen."

"Whatever man. Its already happenin whether ya like it or not. Won't be able ta keep yurself from her fur long. Best get used ta the idea."

"Get back ta work you pansy. Got people waitin' on us. Can't afford ta dally."

After that the brothers didn't talk to each other, just a few words here and there so they could get their task done. They didn't want to risk anything more. Merle had a gift for getting under people's skin and he had done so most expertly with his brother; but Daryl had gotten under his skin just as deeply. They had given each other so much to think about and didn't want a second go around.

Before they knew it they had gathered everything they could use from the store and piled it into the truck. The girls were nowhere in sight so they went to the gas station across the way. Most of the food was junk but it wouldn't go bad right away and they could stock up on gas and maybe even water while they were at it.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

The sisters finished with the grocery store in silence. Instead of bringing their load to the truck they piled the bags in the back lot and jumped the fence. Dropping to the ground they rushed across the parking lot to the back door closest to them. The clinic they were aiming for was in a strip mall behind the grocery store. The back areas faced each other, only separated by a fence.

They burst through the door weapons drawn ready to handle whatever came at them, but nothing did. They were in an office of some kind and it was empty. Slight investigation revealed it to be an accounting firm. It was very easy for the pair to discover this as it was in perfect order.

When people had started getting sick they closed it and there was nothing worth looting in here so it was completely intact but that didn't tell them where the clinic was. However the blinds were drawn so they could stay here for a moment and plan their next move in relative safety.

They couldn't do anything until they had more information so that was the first step in getting out of there. They would check the back areas first to see if they connected, hopefully they did because that would be the easiest and safest way to proceed.

However they turned up no such thing in their search of the back area of the office. There was a filing room, a janitor's supply closet, and a storage room. They searched through all of them, talking some more as they worked.

"So are you and Daryl a thing now?" Sam asked.

Sarah sighed and replied, "Yeah I guess. Just have to see where it goes. I don't think he's gonna up and leave but we ain't exactly had that conversation yet. We did get pretty hot and heavy but he didn't look like he was gonna rabbit so I guess we are a thing. Isn't that how redneck marriages work?"

Wiggling her eyebrows Sam asked, "So did you guys seal the deal yet?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Sarah barked back at her sister irritably.

"Well I'm glad. I like the idea of teaming up with two badass rednecks."

After that Sam shut up because she had harassed Sarah enough. Plus one sided conversations sucked. Besides they had just finished going through the last room in the unit and come up with nothing. It was time to move on.

All they were doing was stalling time so they wouldn't have to go back out there and they knew it but that's exactly what they had to do. They had to go out there and start running. They were on the run for their lives now and that prospect terrified the pair.

Once there was really nothing more for them to do in the office and far past the time they should have moved on they drew their weapons preparing to go out the front. First they tried to sneak a look outside through the blinds but the view was limited and disappointing.

Swords drawn they burst from the building and immediately began looking for cover. The parking lot here was usually full because this was one of the few lots in the busiest section of town but today there were only four. Staying low to the ground they moved to the closest one.

Having reached their destination, they peered over the hood of the car they were hiding behind to get a look at the street. There were a few of those things out there shuffling around but no people. They seemed not to have noticed them which was a blessing.

There were close to a dozen milling around the area that would come at them and probably more that they couldn't see. Too many for them to handle by themselves easily so they had no choice but to find the clinic as quickly and silently as possible.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

Unfortunately there was no sign of a clinic where they were. Hastily they glanced around the street hoping to spot it. When they finally found the clinic it was too far away for them to see much. Getting closer their hearts fell as they took in the condition of the once pristine building.

It looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Looters had definitely been there and probably the infected as well. Though everything of value was likely long gone they still needed to check it out. There could still be something left or better yet, someone still inside taking shelter.

Advancing on the building they could now make out movement inside. It looked like the crazies had done a number on it, they literally tore the place apart. Sam and Sarah had never seen anything like this, it didn't make sense. How everything could fall apart so quickly and just be gone...

They had been in the process of packing up the clinic so the military could use the medicine when the undead attacked and tore the place apart. There were only three crazies still hanging around but there was a ton of blood. They managed to kill the remaining crazies quickly and quietly.

Now that they had the place to themselves they looked around a bit. There were several military rifles and other gear abandoned that were intact as the undead had no interest in them. The place was picked clean and there was no sign of the vehicle the military was going to use to transport the medicine so the shipment had probably made it out of here.

Some unfortunate souls obviously stayed behind though, perhaps in the hopes of setting up a post there. Whatever their plan was it never happened. The girls grabbed what they could use and said a prayer for the dead and left. They backtracked to the supplies they had stashed earlier and collected them. Then made their way back to the truck.

***Lady In Red Don't Pull Away***

They hadn't even started loading their finds when the Dixons ran up to them faces frantic with worry and concern. Rolling their eyes Sam and Sarah ignored them and went back to loading bags into the bed of the truck.

Daryl and Merle had been worried sick, they thought something had happened to the women they had become very fond of and they did not appreciate being ignored. Turning to each other they nodded.

Grabbing the rest of the bags on the ground they threw them into the truck bed. With nothing left to focus on but their boys, Sam and Sarah rounded on the Dixons and glared at them. _WTF how dare they? Those two crazy bitches go off doing god knows what and we're the ones who did something wrong? I don't think so!_

Merle and Daryl grabbed their respective missus and making them look at their very angry, upset men.

"Oh my God! Put me down you big ape! We can take care of ourselves goddamn it! We were just getting supplies. Nothing too spectacular, no need to freak out. We had no action, easy in and out, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Whatever girl. Come on we gotta get outta here." They let their girls go and Daryl climbed into the cab of the truck with Sarah and started her up. Sam and Merle climbed on the bike and they sped off into the warm afternoon.

**Ok so finally we're on the road. Next time they'll be traveling, looking for a site to make a camp and wait this thing out. Sam and Daryl have a meaningful while they're off on their own and you get to learn a little more about my OCs and the past of the Dixons as well. **

**They pick a site and start making it liveable, blah blah blah. It might be a kinda boring chapter but there'll be tons of character development and drama so hopefully that'll tide you over til we get some action which is coming soon after that. Remember no where is safe and danger is always lurking around the next bend.**


End file.
